TELLING IT LIKE IT IS
by Stems71
Summary: Lies, spies and more lies. Who can you trust. Join our favorite girls as they kick some ass and take names.Lets see if the boys can keep up with them. Try and figure out who is who. I reworked some of this story. R&R please.Rated M for a reason...
1. Preface

I do not own anything Twilight.

TELLING IT LIKE IT IS

PREFACE

BACKGROUND

I am Isabella Swan but I go Bella and along with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, we are forces of nature to be reckoned with.

My parents Charlie who is a cop and Renee who is a writer, divorced when I was 6 years old. Both of my parents remarried when I was 10 years old. Charlie married Jennifer who is a photographer and 10months later they had a baby boy named Jeffery.

Renee married Phil who was the coach of a Major League Baseball team and 16months later they also had a baby, a girl named Taylor.

I lived with my dad because first of all I didn't want to leave my friends and second my mom and Phil were so busy traveling that I wouldn't be able to spend much time with her. So it just made since for me to live with my dad.

Rosalie's was an only child whose parents were fairly well off her father Robert was a CEO of a bank and her mother Evelyn was an accountant.

Alice's family was much the same as Rose's. Alice was an only child as well, it was something that we all shared until my siblings came along anyway. Her father William was one of the founders of AOL and her mother Cynthia was an artist.

The three of us grew up together in California about an hour away from San Francisco in a little town called Antioch. Alice and I are the same age (26) Rose is a year older but she was held back in school so we were all in the same grade. When our Senior year rolled around Rose decided that she wanted to join the Military, so she took and passed her GED and off she went without us. Alice and myself after graduating went to Chico State. I studied Languages and Alice studied Fashion. Alice and I were on our last year of College when Rosalie came home from her four year Military career. Since we had been apart for so long we all decided to move off campus and get a house together. Finally it was great for the three of us to all be together again.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

MARCH 2008

BPOV

So here we are the three of us sitting in the living room of my condo drinking, laughing and trying to book our flight to Miami for Spring break. We have made this trip every year for the last four years. My mother Renee and her husband Phil along with my little sister Taylor live in Florida. It is the perfect excuse to visit even with ulterior motives such as ours. Meaning in general me and my bitches need to get laid.

Not that getting laid is a hard job for us, because you would only have to take one look at us to see that any one of us could have and man we desired. I'm just saying.

I am 5'7" with long brown hair that has two-toned highlights, brown eyes an hour glass figure and the sexiest legs ever. Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is. Rosalie who stands 5'9" has beautiful blonde hair and her eyes are a deep ocean blue, her frame is a little larger than Alice and myself. She is very curvy with big boobs, but like she always says "more cushion for the pushin". Alice has short black wispy hair that frames her face perfectly, her eyes are almost as black as her hair with specks of gold. She is only 5'2" and very petite but don't let her size fool you she could fuck you up if you're not careful. Believe me when I say I'm just telling it like it is.

However it was our extracurricular activates that brought us to the life that we now lead and our current jobs that we now hold.

All three of us work for a computer parts manufacturer called

Stanley, Holmes Industrial Technologies

(SHIT, right we fucking love it)

although that is only part of what our company does. The part of the company that we work for is hidden from the public eye. S.H.I.T. is our cover, we work for a government agency found deep within our office walls in the Silicon Valley.

So let me try to explain our mad skills and where they came from. My father is a cop or was just a cop now he is the Chief of police for APD. All my life I grew up around guns and by the time I was 15 I could hit any target no matter the distance even a moving one.

I toyed with the idea of following in my dad's footsteps and becoming a cop, but I decided against it in the end. My bitches as I so lovingly called Rose and Alice, also got into shooting with me but neither of them could touch my skill level, I was a natural. Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is.

Rose's time in the Military made her a demolition and weapons expert, she knew every weapon and it capabilities. Demolition was her passion, she really loved to just blow shit up.

Alice surprised us the most because just looking at her you would never guess that she was a 5th degree black belt. We all were trained and knew how to fight but Alice's small stature made her very nimble. She was so fucking fast with her movements it was almost like she wasn't moving at all.

Okay so the week before we were to start our Christmas vacation there had been lots of Military personnel on campus. I know because they were trying to recruit language experts like myself to join the Military. I had to listen to Military guest speakers in several of my classes. I don't think they were having much luck though.

So our shit begins on December 31, 2003. Me and the girls had been invited to a New Years Eve party hosted by the Phi Kappa Phi Honor Society. I mean how bad could it be right?

So me and my bitches decided that we should make an appearance. Alice being a fashion expert and shopaholic took care of our clothing needs, she did a fan-fucking-tastic job to.

I was wearing a black mini skirt, a black and silver halter top and silver stilettos that totally showed off my shapely toned legs.

Rose had on a deep purple knee length dress that wrapped around her, hugging every curve of her body just right and making her boobs almost pop completely out she was loving it. She had on matching purple pumps.

Alice wore a creamy off white dress that stopped mid thigh, it was low cut in the front and the back was cut down to her very tiny waist. Her flats took me by surprise though because she was so short she always wore heels to give herself height, but she was rocking it just the same.

Jumping in my silver 68' Pontiac GTO we headed to campus. It only took us 10 minutes even with all the party goers headed in different directions. We arrived to find no where to park because the party was already in full force. People were lining the street in front of the Phi Kappa Phi house so we ended up parking a block away in front of the Lambda Theta Nu Sorority house. As we were making our way to the party we ran into a few friends from the Gamma Phi Beta Sorority that Alice and I used to belong to. Finally making it to the party we were all handed a beer thus getting us fueled for our evening. We mingled awhile talking and dancing with friends.

Now being the daughter of a cop you pick up certain things growing up like always watch your back, know your surroundings and watch out for trouble. I have an excellent memory especially for faces so believe me that helps but I was still more than a little nervous when I recognized two guys walking around the party. I had seen them both during my classes with the Military speakers they didn't do any talking but they were definitely watching.

"That's odd" I said to the girls

"Why?" Rose asked

"Well they should have left with the rest of their group before the holidays. I wonder why they are still here." I decided that it would just be best to keep an eye on them, which wasn't hard, they were pretty big guys.

About an hour later they seemed to be having a discussion among themselves and I had to pee, that beer went right through me. We made our way to the bathroom only to find three of the Alpha Delta Pi girls occupying it and after seeing where they were pissing I decided I didn't have to go and would just fucking hold it.

One was sitting on the toilet, One was sitting over the ledge of the bathtub and one was literally posed over the drain of the sink, I mean damn I wouldn't have even been able to was my hands. _ SHIVERS_

So thanks but no. It was one of those times I wished I could piss standing up.

We made our way back to the main party and immediately I noticed the two men were gone I let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone was screaming and yelling Happy New Year when the countdown hit zero. It took us almost an hour to get away with all the hugging and kissing that was going on, but we finally made our way out the front door and headed toward the car. We were in front of the Gamma Phi Beta house when we heard screaming and glass breaking. None of us stopped to think we made a mad dash up the stairs to the front door which Rosalie kicked in.

There on the living room floor were two of our sister Angela and Lauren, bruised and bloody. Standing over them were five huge motherfuckers from the Delta Sigma Pi Fraternity, just laughing like something about this was funny.

Sam the biggest among them looked at us and said "oh something new to play with".

That did it I saw red and ran straight for his throat, knocking him off balance he fell on his ass hard, I was straddling his legs and before he could say anything the heel of my hand came hard and fast connecting with his nose which continued to shove him backwards cracking his head on the fireplace. I stood and drove my stiletto right into his crotch, now he was the one on the floor screaming and bleeding.

I turned around in time to see Rose grab Paul by his ears and slam his face into her knee, he stumbled back and tripped over a chair then she was sitting on his chest and beating the shit out of his face.

Angela and Lauren were huddled together watching in shock as Alice took down Seth and Colin. She was a vicious Pixie. Colin had his arms wrapped around her and Seth was lunging towards her, her right foot made solid contact with his groin dropping him where he stood then her left foot kicked him up side his fat head sending him to the ground and out for the count. Alice then grabbed one of Collin's hands and using a pressure point made him drop her, she twisted his arm and spun under it to bring it up then _SNAP SNAP_ Colin screamed in pain as his wrist and elbow were now broken, he dropped to the floor cussing and holding is left arm.

Jared decided he should make a run for it, but we were not having that. Rose snatched his long hair yanking his head back, Alice knocked his legs out from under him and as soon as he hit the ground my elbow connected with his jaw so hard he spewed blood all over the couch he landed in front of.

"Hold it right there"

Was the next thing I heard, looking up we saw three very surprised faces of campus security standing in the entry way with guns drawn.

Lauren had called from her cell phone while Rose, Alice and I were otherwise engaged.

Angela and Lauren scrambled to their feet shouting, "No, no wait"

They stood in front of us trying to explain what happened. The security guards put their guns away, called for police back up and started taking statements from all of us.

5 minutes later the police arrived and hauled those fuckers off to jail. They were whining and crying like little girls. We fucked them up. _Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is._

Thank Christ Angela and Lauren had not been rapped, we helped clean them up. The cops had everything they needed and they knew where to find us for anything else.

Finally we made it home, it was 4 am. our adrenaline was now gone, which gave way to our exhaustion. So we all hugged said goodnight, went to our rooms and crashed.

I thought I was dreaming when I heard loud banging at our front door.

My alarm clock read 5:03 am. _Really, you gotta be fucking kidding me right._

I threw my door open which slammed against the wall startling Alice and Rose. I stopped looked at them and said. "well who the fuck is it?"

"We don't know" they both said in unison.

The banging was getting louder so I stomped over to it and wrenched it open screaming "WHAT!" in the faces of two very stunned men. The very same men I had been keeping my eyes on at the party the night before.

"We are sorry to wake you" the dark haired one said, the dirty blonde haired one said, "We are looking for Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, would that be you three by chance?"

"Maybe, who the hell are you?" I asked with total annoyance in my tone.

"The police gave us you names"

"WAIT" I said cutting him off "we already told them everything that happened, those fuckers deserved what they got. Now if you don't mind were really tired, so go read the damn police report!" I slammed the door in their faces turned to head to my room and back to sleep when the knocking started again.

_Now I'm pissed_, I open the door again glaring at them. The dark haired guy spoke first saying

"I'm Felix Wilks and this is Demetri Harris" gesturing towards the blonde.

"We already read the police report but we still need to speak to Isabella..."

cutting him off again I said "it's just Bella"

"Okay well then Bella, we would very much like to talk to the three of you, may we come in?"

I stood aside and let them in.

"What can we do for you" Rose asked with acid in her tone.

This time Demetri spoke "we are very interested in what happened with the three of you this morning"

"What do you mean" Alice asked.

"Sorry, what I mean is we would very much like to know how you three managed to bring down five very large boys all by yourselves."

"Well they were a little drunk it made it almost too easy, but still fun." Rose said

"HELL YEAH!" I said bumping her fist.

Felix and Demetri looked back and forth between the three of us in total awe, mouths hanging open and everything.

"Hey just because were girls doesn't mean we can't take care of ourselves" Alice chimed, looking kind of cocky her damn self.

"Look I have seen you two around campus. You were in a few of my classes, you were with the Military group right" I stated

"Well yes and no" Demetri said

"We were with them but we are not Military, we are government" Felix added

"Okay so what government agency do you work for?" I asked

"We'll get to that but first can we have a seat, we have something we would like to ask you three."

They followed us into our dining room where for the next 3 hours we listened to them and answered all of their questions. They seemed very happy when they left us, saying you'll all be hearing from us very soon.

I turned to my girls saying "Did that really just happen? Did they just offer us jobs?"

"I think they did" Rose said

Alice had a blank look on her face, I waved my hands in front of her saying "Alice...Alice are you alright?"

She blinked then stated matter of factly "We should do it!"

So we all walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and discuss the possibilities of working for an un-named government agency, doing god only knows what.

Well as it turns out we did take the job offer. So after Alice and I finished our College education the three of us packed up and headed home.

Now here we are 4 years later still best friends, still working together and just loving our lives in general. We have everything we need and want.

Even though we work for S.H.I.T. the pay is excellent and the benefits are totally worth it.

_Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is..._


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight.

CHAPTER 2

THE ARRIVAL

PART 1

BPOV

At last we are headed to SFO on a nonstop flight to Miami. First class of course, me and my bitches don't do coach.(well there was this one time, but that's a whole other story) While we sit here drinking and talking about where to go first once we make it to the house. Our first stop is actually to see Renee, Phil and Taylor, I really miss them all but Taylor the most.

She is only 15 but very mature for her age. She gets to fly to see me a couple times a year and I come to see her as well. We have the best time just shopping eating and doing the theme park thing. I really cherish my time with her, of course Alice and Rose are usually with us most of the time, they spoil her almost as much as I do. God I love my bitches.

Even though we left late morning on the West Coast, with the time difference on the East Coast it was now almost 10pm. Thank god we ate on the plane. So, grabbing our carry-on luggage we make our way to the exit. Miami International Airport (MIA) is always so busy, walking through the double doors the sound was almost deafening from the peace and quiet we had had.

Reaching up and pulling the clip out of my hair I gave it a shake and let it fall over my shoulders and down my back. _OHMYFUCKINGGOD_ is all I could think when 2 gates away I saw the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on in my entire life.

I froze quite literally not able to move; his eyes caught mine and all I could do was smile. He kept his eyes on me but was still walking forward, that is until he ran straight into the ticket counter which had a low side. It caught him right in his junk. His eyes filled with pain then he closed them, grabbed his dick and yelled "OH FUCK!", just before sinking to his knees and slumping to the floor.

I was trying to hold my laughter back but it was no use. I saw two guys bend down to make sure he was alright, then a crowd started to gather around him.  
"What are you laughing at?" Alice asked.  
I couldn't talk just yet, I just shook my head and started walking towards the baggage claim. I hoped he was okay, but oh wait, why was he staring? Because I'm fucking hot! _Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is._

After retrieving our luggage, which we needed 3 carts to get it all, we headed out to our waiting limo. I'm so glad that Angela thought ahead, she knew us all too well, especially Alice. We would have needed to rent a truck just to get the luggage to the house. Angela really had thought of everything; just like always.

Once Aaron, our limo driver finished storing our bags he opened the door for us. Alice climbed in first then Rose and just as I stepped off the curb to get in, there he was exiting the airport not 20 feet from me. His bronze colored hair blew a little in the breeze. Damn I wanted to be that breeze so bad.

My breath caught in my throat. This time when he saw me, he stopped. _Smart move_ I thought. I lifted my hand giving him a slight wave and mouthed "sorry." He gave me a crooked smile that made my vajayjay sing.

He started to take a step my direction, when one of the guys I assume he was with said, "Edward, we got a cab."; took his arm and started to lead him away. "Edward" I said to myself as I entered the limo. Aaron closed the door behind me and then we were off.

The girls were talking about which clubs we should hit first; I just let their voices fade into the background. I was lost in my own little world thinking about this man named Edward. That was until I heard Rose say "Bella."  
"What?" I responded, sounding almost breathless, then the door was opened. Taylor screamed and jumped into my lap, laughing, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze.  
"I missed you!" Taylor said  
"I missed you to Tay-Tay." That was my nick name for her.  
"Jesus, Taylor, let them get out of the car first!" my mother scolded.  
"Mom, you look wonderful!" I wrapped her in a huge hug.  
"So do you!" she replied  
"How you doing, sweetie?" Phil asked pulling me into his embrace.  
"Great, how goes the coaching?"  
"Oh you know, its hit and miss." we both chuckled.

Once we were all inside and Taylor had stopped screaming enough to calm down, we all sat in the living room and talked. We made plans to get together one day during the week for dinner; I promised Taylor we could hang out and maybe do some shopping. When we left it was almost 1am, late for them but only 10pm for us. Which meant we still had time to make it to the clubs, lucky for us the clubs in Miami stay open till 5am.

Aaron made great time getting us to the house on South Beach. One of our bosses owns it and we use it every year for our two week vacation, hopefully with no interruptions this time. Well, it's wishful thinking anyway.

We wasted no time getting ready to head to the club scene. Rose took the car keys and headed to the garage. "Which one should we take tonight girls?" she asked.  
Alice and I both said, "the 'Stang!"  
It was a beautiful car, painted a midnight blue with custom rims, it was also a convertible. Rose took the driver's seat while Alice put the top down. I slid into the backseat and let the luscious leather consume my body.

We made our way down Ocean Drive to one of our favorite little clubs, Jazid. Jazid was a small club but never the less they play live jazz music every night. As soon as we entered we found a table and ordered our drinks. "So, Bella, are you going to tell us what was so funny at the airport?" Alice asked.  
So I proceeded to tell them what happened. They were laughing their asses off and I also told them about seeing him out in front of the airport. Alice said "It's a sign."  
"A sign of what?"  
"A sign of fate." she stated.  
I mulled that thought over and over in my head then pushed it aside as just a coincidence. I mean, we were both just exiting a plane, we both needed to get our luggage. I really didn't think he would be sleeping in the airport. Eventually he would have come out. Whatever, I will just let it go for now and if I see him again then maybe, just maybe I will chalk it up to fate.

Opening my eyes I looked at the clock by the bed, it read 11:35am. "Damn." I said, stretching. Jet lag sucks. I got up and made my way to the shower. Standing under the hot water, a vision of Edward popped into my head. My poor vajayjay was screaming for some release, so I finished quickly before I gave in and gave it what it wanted.

PART 2

EPOV

Thank god our flight to MIA was fairly short, because I felt exhausted. The three of us had decided last minute to blow off going to Myrtle Beach like we always do for Spring Break, and headed to Miami instead. Pulling our carry-on luggage from the over head compartments, we began our walk into the airport itself. Flying 1st class was okay, but I preferred our company jet. It had spoiled us over the years.

I was only a few feet into the airport when movement to my right caught my eye. I turned to see a woman shaking her head. I watched as her beautiful brown hair fell from the top of her head and cascaded down her back. _FUCKMERUNNING!_ I wanted to go to her and run my fingers through her brown locks.

She turned and her eyes met mine. She didn't move. She did however, give me a smile that made my heart pound with an unsteady beat. I was staring and I couldn't think. My mind was totally blank; looking at this exquisite woman. My legs were carrying me forward but for some reason I couldn't stop them. The next thing I knew was pain.

Immediately, my eyes slammed shut to stop the tears that were now forming, as I grabbed my crotch yelling "OH FUCK!". I hit my knees then fell over. I opened my eyes to Emmett's face and he said, "Bro! Damn, what the fuck happened?" I couldn't speak. He and Jasper knelt at my sides trying to help me up, but I just wanted to stay on the floor and die.

I was having a hard time even believing that happened, no woman has ever affected me quite like that before. I noticed a crowd gathering around me, so I sat up and my boys helped me into a chair until I could walk again.  
"What was that about?" Jasper asked.  
I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and said, "A woman."  
Both of them laughed and Emmett said, "That figures."  
After about 10minutes, I felt well enough to walk. We left the terminal, heading for the baggage claim. I looked for her, but didn't see her anywhere. We were leaving and Emmett said he would get us a cab. He and Jasper were a few feet ahead of me. I quickened my pace toward the door. Stepping out into the night air, a small breeze swirled around me.

There she was again about 20 feet away. She was at the curb, just getting ready to enter a limo when she noticed me. This time I stopped dead in my tracks, I really didn't want a repeat performance of last time. Her eyes were hypnotic looking though I couldn't quite make out the color. She raised her left hand and gave me a small wave, then she mouthed "sorry" to me. I could only smile at her and I swear it looked like she stopped breathing.

I went to take a step in her direction when Jasper said, "Edward, we got a cab." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I glared at him for only a moment, tugging my arm free. When I turned back to her, the limo driver was getting into the driver's seat, then they pulled away.  
"DAMN IT!" I shouted climbing into the front seat of the cab and slamming the door a little too hard.  
"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper asked.  
"Nothing." I replied.  
The cab pulled out and headed for our hotel.

Once we were all settled in, we decided to go check out the night life. Emmett said that Lauren had called and told him we had a car waiting for us downstairs. I walked to the front desk to pick up the keys, then we went looking for the car. It was a silver Volvo. Not a bad looking ride if I do say so myself. I got in behind the wheel and we went looking for Ocean Drive.

Our cab driver had recommended a club called Crobar. It was a nice club too, so me and the guys made our way to the bar. I ordered us some drinks then took in my surroundings, while Emmett and Jasper spotted a few potential girls. I would usually be scoping out a target as well, but all I could think about was _her_.

Hours later, we were leaving to go back to our hotel when what should I see? None other than my mystery woman. She was standing outside a club called Jazid talking to a few guys. Her hand was on one of their shoulders. A Mustang pulled up next to her and a girl shouted, "Bella, let's go!"  
"Bella." I mouthed to myself. I watched as she gave the guy she was touching a hug. _FUCK!_ What I wouldn't give to be that guy right now.

She then turned around, walked towards the car, and in one swift movement she placed her hand on the side and quickly jumped over it, lowering herself into the backseat, with a grace I have never seen before. _That was so fucking hot!_ Then they were speeding away. I had to blink twice to bring myself back to reality.

Emmett drove us back to our hotel, which was a good thing, seeing as how my every thought was swirling around a gorgeous woman named "Bella" I would have to try and find her again.

That night I tossed and turned so much. I didn't think I would ever fall asleep, but finally sleep found me. I was rudely awakened by Emmett, who was trying to pull a pillow out of my grasp.  
"What the hell, Em?" I shouted.  
"Who the fuck is Bella?" he questioned.  
"What?"  
"WHO IS BELLA?" he asked again real slow, like I was dumb or something. I must have looked as confused as I felt, because he proceeded to tell me that I kept saying, "Bella, Bella" over and over again while hugging my pillow.  
"So, who is she?" he asked again.  
I told him about the airport and what I saw when we were leaving the club.  
"Well damn, she must be one hot piece of ass!" he said with a smug grin.  
"Don't even think about it Em!"  
he just told me to get up.

I turned the shower on and waited while the steam filled the bathroom. I got in and let the water run over me. I couldn't get her face out of my head or the way she moved it was just... there are no words. The thought of Bella made my already hard cock even harder, and I had to give in to Rosy Palm and her 5 friends. Playing solitaire with myself in the shower is something I hadn't had to do in quite some time.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE BEACH  
PART 1

BPOV

After finishing my shower and getting dressed in my favorite bikini, I headed downstairs. I could hear Rose and Alice laughing, "what's so funny?" I asked.

Pulling out a chair from the kitchen bar, I took a seat. I snatched a bagel and some fruit.  
"Well" Alice said  
"I sort of met a guy this morning. His name is Jasper, he is here with 2 of his cousins. Damn girl I just gotta say, he is the hottest thing on 2 legs!"

"Really?, So where did you meet him?"

"I went to get us some breakfast this morning, at the little bagel shop on Ocean Drive. The one we passed last night. I was just standing there waiting to be helped. He brushed up against me and when I turned, he said, "Oh sorry, excuse me ma'am."

In the hottest southern accent I have ever heard. I mean to tell you, my nipples stood straight out and my knees almost buckled. I couldn't even form a fucking sentence. All I could do was smile and stare.

Speech finally found its voice and I told him, "no problem." He held his hand out to me saying, "I'm Jasper." I gave him my hand, he pulled it straight to his lips and kissed it. I let out a shaky breath telling him my name. We just stood there, talking and flirting. The whole time he was holding my hand. Then I told him that I had to go, but I hoped I would see him again. He said, "count on it." he winked at me, then I left."

When Alice finished talking, her eyes were almost glazed over. Her smile was, well let's just say I haven't seen it in a long time. I was happy for her_. -BITCH-  
_  
"So what are we planning on doing today?" Rose asked  
"I was hoping to just relax for awhile anyway." I said  
"Sounds like a great idea" Alice added

When we finished eating breakfast, we made our way out to the deck. Our boss Mr. Stanley owned this beach house, that we were now occupying. He made sure we had everything we needed. That is why we loved coming here. The maid service had already come, they pulled out all of the lounge chairs for us. They made sure to stock all of the decks cabinets with towels, robes and plenty of sun tanning oils.

There was also a private beach. It was great but also not so great at the same time. I loved the peace and quiet, however sometimes I just wanted to see some hot bodies. _You know what I mean. _Lounging around on the deck and reading is my idea of relaxing. Alice was going through fashion magazines. Rose was filing her nails and just being Rose. Suddenly she stood up and said, "I'm bored, you bitches want to walk up the beach with me?"  
Alice and I told her, "no, but that she should see what the beach had to offer us for later."  
"Sounds good to me." she said  
with that she was off.

I finally finished my book. Alice had made us a few drinks. We sat around and just baked in the sun. Her and I talked about what we were wanting to do tonight and which stores we should hit tomorrow. If we have time for that. Rose had been gone for hours, when I pulled out my cell phone to text her.  
"Dam Bitch, Whr R U?-B"  
"Sry, OMW.-R"

Finally 15minutes later Rose walked up strutting her shit, wearing a huge fucking smile on her face. So I asked, "Did you find us some male company or what?"  
"Yes, I think I may have." She said with a sly grin.  
"Spill" Alice told her.  
"Okay, well I was just walking along the beach. I decided to hit the bar, you know the one with the grass skirts around the bar stools." We both shook our heads at her.

"Anyway. I ordered and was watching the bartender make it, when something cold and wet spilled down my leg. I was about to go the fuck off on someone! I looked over my shoulder and standing there was the most perfect, buffed fuckable guy ever.

He was yelling at his friends for making him spill his beer. They were apologizing to him but still laughing. When he finally realized he had spilled his beer on someone, he was saying, "sorry" before he even looked up at me. "Let me help you with that." he said while grabbing some napkins off the bar. Then he just stared at my legs saying, "HOLY SHIT!"

He lifted his head slowly to look at me and I swear to God, I thought I was gonna cum right then and there. Both of us just stood there with our mouths hanging open, neither one of us could say anything at that point. The bartender finally cleared his throat saying, "here's your drink." I told him, "thank you." Then I needed to sit down, so the guy sits beside me. He tells me his name is Emmett, I gave him mine and then we started talking."

Rose told us everything he told her, about him being down here with his brother and cousin. He also told her that maybe we should all get together soon. _-BITCH-  
_

"That could be fun." I said  
"How about some food." Alice asked

We all agreed and got up to go fix something to eat. The fridge and pantry had been fully stocked for us, you gotta just love our boss. We all decided quickly on making Mexican food. I started on the enchiladas, while Rose was making the rice and beans. Alice went to work on the salsa, making it totally from scratch. (my favorite)

Rose and Alice were talking about Jasper and Emmett_. -BITCHES-_

I was feeling a little down because all I had was a name and a face. Granted that man in my opinion was the very essence of perfection. From his beautiful bronze hair all the way to _(well I can't say his toes because I haven't seen them)_ his waist. I was brought out of my thoughts when Alice asked, "So Bella, maybe we should see if we could find your mystery man."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said smiling. The whole time I was listening to her I was thinking, "_Your damn right, I will find him and when I do. I plan on fucking his brains out and leaving him wanting more. Just like every other man did. __Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is.  
_  
So while dinner was cooking we were all just shooting the shit, when Rose's phone rang. She got a huge smile on her face then said, "hello."

Alice and I just stood there watching her and listening to a one sided conversation. Then Rose said, "hang on a sec, okay."

She turned to us and said, "it's Emmett, he asked what we were doing for dinner, I told him we had plans but I was hoping maybe. If you two don't mind, that they could come here."  
"Sure" we told her.  
Rose then asked Emmett if they would like to come over and have dinner with us.  
"Great" she said, "see you in an hour, bye." with that she hung up.

PART 2

EPOV

Once I finished my shower and my wrestling match, with my one eyed friend. I put on a pair of shorts and a wife beater then headed to the front room. Emmett and Jasper were just sitting at the table, bullshitting when I sat down.

"Who ordered room service?"  
"No one." Emmett said.  
Jasper said, "I went to the bagel shop next to the club we were at last night"  
He had the strangest look on his face,

"what!" I exclaimed.

"Well as luck would have it, I ran into the prettiest woman ever. Her name is Alice and I shit you not. The second I looked into her black eyes, my dick stood at attention and gave her a wink."  
He went on with his story about Alice, not leaving out a single detail. I don't believe I have ever heard him talk about a woman that way before. _-ASSHOLE-  
_  
As soon as I finished eating I asked, "well what are we doing today?"  
"Let's go to the beach and take in the scenery." Emmett suggested  
"Maybe we could find some hot babes to go out with tonight." he added  
"Sounds good" Jasper and I said.

So a few minutes later we were making our way though the sand, finally finding a perfect spot. Laying our stuff out, I grabbed the football we brought with us. We all started throwing it back and forth to each other. Jasper threw a pass that sent me jumping into the water to get it. Totally fucking wet I yelled at him, "Thanks a lot asshole!"

"Damn, calm down Eddie!" he yelled back.  
"Fuck you, Jazz! And don't call me Eddie, I hadn't planned on going swimming in my clothes."  
I pulled my wife beater off and threw it next to our other stuff on the beach.

I threw the ball to Emmett and he said, "hey, let's go get a beer."

All three of us started making our way to the bar, still passing the ball back and forth to each other. The bar was, well corny looking. It had grass skirts around all the bar stools. I just shook my head. Emmett ordered our beers and as we turned around to leave, I threw the football at him saying, "think fast!"

Well he didn't of course. So the ball hit him in the hand he was holding his beer in. Instantly causing it to foam and spill all over him and some girl at the bar.

"You fucking, dickhead!" he shouted at me.  
Jasper and I were just laughing at him.  
"Fuck you both!" Emmett roared. We both told him we were sorry, but we continued to laugh anyway. That shit was funny and we were not really sorry.

Emmett turned around to help the girl he spilled his beer on. When I heard him say, "Holy Shit!" Jasper and I were waiting for him but when the girl sat down, he gave us the finger then waved us away. The two of us made our way back to our spot on the beach. Dropping the football we decided to play Frisbee instead. We were also checking out all the bikini babes that were tanning on the beach.

A few hours later Emmett sauntered back over to us. He had the goofiest fucking grin on his face.  
"So, who's the blonde?" Jazz asked.  
"Her name is Rosalie." Em said. Then continued with, "she is out here with her two best friends from California. Visiting family and trying to enjoy their vacation." He told us everything not even skipping the small details. He couldn't stop smiling the whole time he talked about her. _-ASSHOLE- _

After listening to him go on for more than an hour, we finally headed back to our hotel.

When we were all changed, I flopped down on the couch and asked, "what are we doing for dinner tonight guys?" Jazz suggested a crab place.

I really wasn't in the mood for seafood tonight. Emmett asked if maybe he should call Rosalie and see if she and her friends had dinner plans. Jasper and I agreed, so Emmett took his phone out and called her. Jazz was flipping through a magazine and I was watching T.V. when Emmett asked, "hey they are already making dinner tonight, do you guys care if we go to their place and eat?"

"Sounds like fun." Jazz said.  
"No, I don't care." I told him.  
He got back on the phone, told her we would come then said, "bye."  
"Okay guys, so we have an hour before we have to be there." Emmett stated  
"Where is there, exactly?" Jasper asked.  
"Oh, they have a house on South Beach. Not too far away, maybe 5 minutes." Emmett replied

So now we just wait...


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight

CHAPTER 4 DINNER

PART 1

BPOV

Okay so we've got some guys coming over in about an hour. "SHIT!" I exclaimed.  
"What?" They both asked.  
"Well girls I think maybe we should move some stuff to the safe."  
"FUCK! I didn't even think about that, you're right." Rose said.  
The three of us headed for our rooms, then met back in the den. Storing our guns and knives safely away in the wall safe. You just never know if one of those guys is a snoop.

Dinner was done and being kept warm in the oven. Alice finished setting the table an Rose turned on some music. The door bell rang and we all jumped, then laughed at each other. All together we walked into the foyer to the door. Rose opened both doors. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I just couldn't believe my eyes. There stood Edward, in all his magnificent glory. Looking right at me.

Edward -OH

blonde guy -MY

Me -FUCKING

Alice -GOD

All of us said at the same time. Our eyes darted back and forth between the 4 of us before Rose spoke saying, "Alice, Bella this is Emmett."

I tore my eyes away from Edward's stare just long enough to say hi to Emmett. Then I gave him a small smile. Emmett then went to introduce his cousin, the blonde when Alice cut him off saying, "Jasper, it's nice to see you again." "Alice, it's nice to see you again as well." Jasper said, then kissed her hand and she giggled.

We all just kinda stood there, I think in shock. I mean what are the fucking odds. Edward coughed lightly, then reached his hand out to me saying, "Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Edward, Emmett's brother."  
"Yes it is Edward." I said. His voice was like honey washing over me like an orgasm. Taking his hand I immediately felt a strange surge of energy pass though my entire body. _What the fuck was that._ Shaking it off I asked them, "I hope you don't mind Mexican food."  
"Not at all." Emmett said. They followed us into the dining room and took their seats, we went to the kitchen to grab the food.

Once we were out of their hearing range, I turned to my girls and said, "are you two fucking with me or what?"  
"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.  
"What do you mean?" Alice said.  
"Okay well that Edward, the one sitting in the dining room over there. _*POINTS_* Is the one I have been talking about seeing since we arrived."  
"HOLY" Rose  
"SHIT" Alice  
"Exactly" I stated.  
"Well I had no idea at all. When I met Jasper he was by himself." Alice said.  
"I didn't meet the guys that Emmett was with either." Rose added.  
Alice got a funny look on her face and smiled at me.  
"What?" I asked  
"FATE." was all she said.  
I nodded my head in understanding. I may not believe it myself but there was something, some unseen force pushing me towards him. So call it whatever you want. There was no denying it now, on my part anyway. So we all grabbed the dinner and made our way back to the dining room.

"It smells wonderful." Edward said, giving me a crooked grin. _ That's it I need to change my panties_. I almost dropped the enchiladas right there, I barely managed to make it all the way to the table. Us girls sat down and Alice said, "well, dig in everyone."

So we started passing food around the table. Once our plates were filled the condiments started making their way around and soon everyone was eating.

Conversation flowed easily between all of us. They asked us what we did, we told them. (sort of)  
We told them that we worked for a computer company in CA. We asked what they did. They worked for an import export company out of South Carolina.

I kept watching Edward, memorizing everything he did. The way his lips moved when he talked, right down to the way he ran his very long fingers through his beautiful hair.  
Since this was the first time I got to really see him up close, I also noticed his eyes were a piercing emerald green. His body was hard and lean. His face, well let me just say, God broke the mold when he was made. His jaw was square. The rest of his features, nose, cheek bones, eyes and mouth only added to his perfection. I couldn't find a flaw anywhere, guess I would have to keep looking. Bummer, Right. ha ha ha.

His smell well can I just say, _Slap my ass and call me Dorothy_. He smelled so fucking good. It was a manly smell but also a fresh smell, like right after a rain. I wanted to click my heels together and say, _There's no place like home, There's no place like home_. _"FUCK"_ it reminded me of camping with my family back home.

Edward's leg bumped mine under the table, ripping me from my thoughts. The current of electricity that exploded through me went straight to my vajayjay. It started singing _**HALLELUJAH.**_ I jumped out of my chair so fast that I startled everyone. I picked up my dishes and headed toward the kitchen, without a word. I leaned on the sink and tried to slow my breathing down.

"Umhmm" I heard behind me. Spinning around I saw Edward. He was standing there holding his dishes. "Sorry" he said.  
"For what?"  
"For hitting you leg, did I hurt you?" he looked really concerned.  
"No you didn't hurt me, just gave me a little start is all." I said smiling, "I'm fine really."  
"Well can I help you with the dishes then?" he asked returning my smile.  
"Sure if you don't mind."  
"I don't mind at all."

I started washing and rinsing and he was drying and stacking. Twice when I handed him silverware he dropped them. I wondered if he felt the same electric charge I did?  
"Can I ask you?" he started, "is Bella short for Isabella?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Just curious, that's all." he stated.  
"So Edward, do you have a last name?"  
"Yes of course I do." he teased.  
I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued.  
"It's Masen. What about you?"  
"I have one." I teased back, he smiled just waiting for me to finish.  
"It's Paolini."  
"Well that is very Italian. Paolini, like the writer?" he questioned.  
_Well fuck me sideways._  
"Yup, but apparently no relation."  
We talked about my friends and a little about my family. He asked what I did at work. Finally all the dishes were done. We made our way to the living room. Everyone was sitting and talking, so we joined in the conversation.

I was noticing the time and it was getting late. I was picking up Taylor early tomorrow, for some fun like I promised her. I stood and told everyone goodnight. Edward surprised me when he asked, "Can I see you tomorrow, maybe for lunch?"  
Internally I was doing a happy dance, my heart wanted to leap out of my chest.  
"That would be great, except I already have plans for lunch. I will be gone for most of the day."  
His face fell into a full pout. So I continued,  
"I will be free for dinner." A smile lit up his whole face and he asked, "What time would you like me to pick you up?"  
I bit my lip and said, "well the paintball field closes at 4pm and then I will have to take Taylor home then get ready. How does 7..sound?"  
"Paintball?" Emmett asked, with excitement in his voice.  
Rose looked at him and said, "Yes, paintball. We take Bella's sister every time we visit. Why?"  
"Sorry. I didn't think girls played is all." he replied.  
"We really enjoy spending time with Taylor. We always let her choose what she wants to do. She really loves paintball, so we always play at least once while we're here." Alice told him.  
"Ya'll are going to be playing?" Jasper questioned  
"Yes" we all said, nodding our heads.

_I wonder?_

"Would you guys like to join us?" I asked. _Please say yes, Please say yes_.  
They all looked at each other smiling.  
"We would love to, but we wouldn't want to intrude on time with your family." Edward said  
"Well it's just my sister and a few of her friends. You wouldn't be intruding but you would have to deal with teenagers. Do you think you could handle that?" I asked in my dripping with sex voice. I would give me great pleasure seeing Edward covered in paint, _cause I'm a bad ass with a gun. Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is.  
_

"Oh, I think we can handle it!" Jasper said  
"What time should we meet you?" Emmett asked  
"The field opens at 8am and play starts at 9am so by 8:30 I guess. The field is only 20 minutes from here. Bring your A Game boys we take no prisoners." I said with a wink.  
"We will, don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Edward replied, flashing me his dashing smile. The guys decided that they should get some rest and we agreed. We walked them to the front door, then said goodnight. I was caught off guard when Edward grabbed me to give me a hug goodbye. He pulled me tight to his body, then kissed the top of my head.

_**"HOLYMARYMOTHEROFJESUS"  
**_

I could feel his erection pressing into my body. It was making the electric current ever worse. Now my vajayjay was not only singing it was doing the **Macarena** and every time it sang, **"**_**hey Macarena" a drink was spilled, flooding my panties. **_  
I heard him suck in a deep breath before releasing me. He smiled and said, "Till tomorrow." They thanked us for a wonderful dinner, walked to their car and drove off.

As soon as they were out of sight me and my bitches screamed and laughed. We were jumping up and down like we were 13 year olds with a crush. How could we get so lucky to find 3 guys, gorgeous guys at that that are single. What are the chances? God I hope they are single.

PART 2

EPOV

10 minutes before we needed to be at this "house" for dinner, Emmett decided it was time to go. We pulled up to a large 2 story house right on the beach. The view was fantastic. We made our way to the front door and Emmett rang the bell. I wasn't exactly sure if I really wanted to be here. All day when we were on the beach looking at all those half naked girls, all I could think about was Bella. Would I see her again, where was she staying? I just couldn't get her out of my head.

The doors swung open suddenly. My heart rate picked up, doing double time. I just couldn't believe my eyes. Standing literally 4 feet away from me was Bella. Damn she was a beautiful vision to behold. I said the first thing I could think of;

I-OH

Jasper-MY

Bella-FUCKING

short girl-GOD!

Actually the 4 of us said it all together.  
That was weird.  
We were all looking at each other when Rosalie said, "Alice, Bella this is Emmett."  
I couldn't stop looking into her eyes. Bella looked at Emmett saying, "hi" then smiled before returning her gaze to me. I didn't even hear what Emmett said next, my mind filled with nothing but her beautiful face and eyes. Her eyes were like melted chocolate burning into my brain. She look away to her friend and I heard Jasper say, "Alice it's nice to see you as well." then he kissed her hand. _-ASSHOLE-  
_  
Turning my undivided attention back to Bella. I gave a small cough to get her attention. Once I had it, I reached my hand out to her saying, "nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward. Emmett's brother."  
"Yes it is, Edward" she said.  
It could just be me, but her voice sounded like music to my ears and sex to my cock.  
As soon as she took my hand, a powerful current ripped through my whole body.  
_What the hell was that.  
_Bella asked if we minded Mexican food. Emmett responded with, "not at all." They led us to the dining room. The view from the front of the house was nothing compared to watching Bella walking in front of me. The way her hips swayed and the way her leg muscles flexed, was turning me the fuck on.

The three of us took our seats at the table while the girls went to get the food. As soon as they were out of my sight, I looked at Emmett then Jasper and asked, "What kind of sick game are you two playing with me?"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Emmett asked.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked.  
"That girl Bella, you know the one in the kitchen right there_,*POINTS_* is the one I've been telling you about."  
Finally my words sank in and Emmett said, "Dude, she is a nice piece of ass!"  
"Back the fuck off Emmett." I warned  
Then Jasper pipes up with some shit about destiny. "Destiny?" I scoffed, then ran my fingers through my hair and let his words sink in. Well I'm not sure that I would call it destiny but something certainly was pushing me towards her.

I was still thinking it through when a fantastic smell reached my senses. "That smells wonderful" I said, then smiled at Bella. Once they all sat down to join us Alice said, "dig in everyone." You don't have to tell me twice.

Food was being passed around at a rapid pace, then the toppings made their way around. We dug in for all we were worth.

We all seemed to be getting along quite well. Everyone was talking almost effortlessly, like we had know each other our whole lives. They told us they worked in CA for a computer company, we told them what we did and where we lived. _Sort of.  
_  
I wasn't really following the conversation to hard. Most of my mind was being consumed by all things Bella. The way she bit her lip, _Damn I wanted to bite that lip_. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear when it would fall in her face. When she smiled it lit up her whole face and made her eyes crinkle, ever so slightly.

Her figure was stunning, nice hips, fantastic legs. I just wanted to wrap them around my body. Her breasts were like plump ripe melons. Just begging me to squeeze and fondle them. Every time she moved she gave off the most amazing scent. It was like vanilla and oranges. It reminded me of the orchard that was by our grandparents house when we were growing up. All I could think was she was home.

I moved my leg and accidently bumped Bella's under the table. The same powerful charge went through me and straight to my dick. We almost had a **WWE** match right there under the table. Bella shot out of her chair, making all of us flinch. She turned and went straight to the kitchen without a word.

After calming my mini me down, I followed after her. Bella was leaning over the kitchen sink with her eyes closed. I cleared my throat hoping not to scare her_. Damn that was fast!_ She turned to face me in a blinding spin, guess I did scare her. I told her I was sorry if I hurt her. She assured me that she was fine. I asked if I could help her with the dishes. She smiled a dazzling smile and at that point I would have done anything she asked me to.

Bella washed and I dried. Twice when she handed me silverware I dropped it. The charge was electrifying. I asked about her name, we teased each other regarding our last names. Bella's name was just so very Italian, I like it. I did have to ask about the writer and her having the same last name though. Apparently it was just a coincidence.

I asked her questions about family and friends. Her answers about her family were vague. I didn't push. I asked her what she did at work. I didn't expect her answer, which was corporate sales. I bet she is great at her job because honestly she could sell me shit in a bag and I would buy it.

After we did the dishes, we walked into the living room. Everyone was sitting around having a casual conversation, so we joined in. Bella kept looking at the clock and I wondered if she wanted us to leave? She stood up telling all of us goodnight. My heart caught in my throat. I could not let her walk away from me, not just yet.

I asked her if I could take her to lunch tomorrow. I thought she was brushing me off when she said, she had plans already. Her voice changed slightly when she told me she would be free for dinner. My heart raced with such speed I felt light headed. I asked what time to pick her up. She said something about paintball and 7. I almost blacked out. The mere thought of Bella playing paintball and wearing all that gear, should not have turned me on as much as it did.

I was brought out of my fantasies by Bella asking if would like to go with them.  
Hell yes we wanted to go.  
I smiled at my boys. We didn't want to take away from Bella's family time. She said it would be okay but the sound of her voice when she said, "Do you think you could handle that?" I swear my cock tried to jump off my body and take her right there. My mind went blank again until I heard her say, "Bring your A Game boys, we take no prisoners." I told her not to worry her pretty little head. We decided that we should go, so that everyone was well rested for tomorrow.

I had to feel Bella in my arms and before I could stop myself, I pulled her in close to me. I didn't think my dick could get any harder than it already was. As soon as my body touched hers my one eyed Willie was yelling, _**"WEWANTSOMEPUSSY, HEREKITTY,KITTY,KITTY,KITTY,KITTY!"**_

I hoped that she couldn't feel how hard I was but I'm sure she could. I kissed her head the breathed in her scent, deeply. Hoping that would be enough to get me through the night until I could see her tomorrow. I told Bella, "till tomorrow." We thanked them for dinner, got into the car and headed to our hotel.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

SELF GRATIFICATION

BPOV

Sleeping after Edward left was almost pointless. Once he hugged me his scent was transferred to my clothes and I'll be damned if I was taking them off now. So I got in bed fully clothed but after an hour I did have to undress. I decided that I needed some release.

Closing my eyes I let my visions of Edward fill my mind. I focused on his hands and fingers. I slowly ran my hands down my body, imaging it was his strong hands and long fingers touching me. Once I reached my core I gave my _Nubbin a Rubbin_ and let my imagination take over from there.

_We were in a room lit only by candle light. A bed in the center of the room, was the only furniture. Edward walked slowly toward me with his eyes locked to mine. His eyes were smoldering with lust. I stopped breathing for several seconds as he took his last steps to stand right in front of me._

_When I finally took a breath, my mind was over whelmed and my body was on fire.  
"Bella" he said in his, oh so fucking perfect orgasmic voice. His breath swirled my face and began making my juices run down my thighs. My thong didn't hold my juices in very well once the flood gates were already opened._

_He started unbuttoning my shirt, oh so damn slowly. He let it drop lazily to the floor. His fingers ran over the tops of my breast then he fingered my nipples through my bra. A soft moan escaped my quivering lips. A blazing trail of fire from his hand ran down my stomach. Finally reaching my shorts, which he also removed impossibly slow. I stepped out of them without ever taking my eyes off of his._

_"My turn."_

_I just couldn't go as slow as he had. I stepped into him, yanking his shirt with both hands. I ripped it away from his lean gorgeous body. He sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. His pants were removed almost as quickly as his shirt had been, it only took seconds. Both of his hands found my face, as soon as his lips touched mine. I yelled._

_"YES!"_

_My orgasm surged though me. I cursed myself that I hadn't even got to the really good parts yet. I laughed to myself, I really did have a fucking fantastic imagination. Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is._

I fell fast asleep after that, with a smile on my face.  
Happy as hell and for the moment satisfied.

EPOV

None of us talked much on the way back to the hotel. We were all lost in our own thoughts of the women that consumed us. I couldn't focus on anything because I could smell Bella. Her scent was strong on my clothes. I could almost still feel her in my arms. No woman I have ever been with fit them so perfectly before.

When I held her it was like we melted together and became one. It was hard to tell where she ended and I began.

Walking into our hotel room, we said goodnight then went to our rooms. This time I locked my door, no way was I getting an Emmett wakeup call again.

My cock was throbbing so hard. I knew I would be playing solitaire again with myself. I pulled my shorts and briefs off. Laying on the bed I took myself in hand. I gripped my cock hard and closed my eyes. I began stroking. Bella's smile flashed behind my eyes then.

_**"FUCK ME!"**_

I was only four strokes in when my orgasm pulsed out of me.  
"Well that was fast." I said, disappointed. I finished undressing then rolled over and passed the fuck out. I was hoping that I could last longer in my dreams.

**A/N Sorry it's so short but the next one will be much longer I promise. I hope everyone had a good laugh. **


	7. Chapter 6

**OKAY SO IF YOU HAVE NEVER PLAYED PAINTBALL EVERYTHING I PUT IN HERE ABOUT PAINTBALL ITSELF IS ACCURATE. I MEAN THE GEAR AND THE FIELDS. I RAN A PARK FOR 2 YEARS AND I PLAY. **

**I do not own Twilight. **

CHAPTER 6

PAINTBALL

PART 1

BPOV

I woke to the alarm clock, reaching over I slapped it to stop the beeping. I sat up running my fingers through my hair and over my face. Last night's memories came flooding back. I picked my shirt up off the floor, held it to my face and breathed in. Edward's scent was still there and I became aroused again.

The thought alone of seeing him today made me smile. I headed straight for the shower and made it quick. I hurried to blow dry my hair and put light make-up on. I knew that by the end of today it would all have been sweated off anyway. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I headed out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Alice had laid my clothes out on the bed for me. _ I fucking love that bitch. _When I finished dressing I met the girls in the kitchen for a small breakfast. We loaded our gear bags into the car along with a cooler. Then we left to pick up Taylor. Her friends were going to meet us at the field.

We arrived at the field about 8:15am to find Taylor's friends were already there. They had even picked us out a few tables and were setting things up. We had already informed Taylor that a few friends would be joining us. Her response was;

"Do we have to go easy on them?"

The girls and I just laughed. Then told her "NO!"

"Good." she said. "I really hate having to hold back."

I just smiled thinking, _Damn I love this girl._

Rose, Alice and myself played a lot of paintball growing up. It helped that Bob Long didn't live far from us. Only one town over. Growing up around him and his "Iron Man" team was so fucking fun. Me and my bitches had played in many tournaments through Jr. High and High School.

It also was nice that a friend of ours J.D. worked at the field we played on, his mom ran it. She let us play for free and even gave us private use of the fields for practice after hours.

During one of Taylor's visits we took her and my brother Jeffery to the field. Jeffery was almost as good a shot as I was. Taylor not growing up like Jeffery and I did, took a little longer to get the hang of it. When she got back home and discovered a field close to her, she was all about the practice.

Taylor was really good now. She could definitely hold her own. Taylor along with her two best friends Sierra and Madison, had several trophy's from tournaments they had won. I was so proud of them that I had bought them all Invert Mini's with matching gear, they still use them. _I love those little bitches_.

I quickly finished gathering our things from the car. We all signed in and I paid for a day of fun in the sun. I finished putting on my elbow pads, grabbed my face mask and headed to the target range. I had to make sure my Intimadator(marker or gun) was in top order.

Alice had a Closer while Rose preferred the Ripper. We all had several different markers but being that these were ones made by Bob Long, they never let us down. My marker had a reverse purple fade, meaning it was a light shade in the back and a darker shade at the barrel. Alice's was all silver with pink grips and Rose's was black with blue grips.

Taylor, Sierra and Madison's Mini's were pink, red and green, their colors of choice. The Invert Mini's were perfect for them because they were so light, weighing less than 2lbs. Of course our hoppers and air tanks added some weight but not that much. We all had peanut air tanks and though they were small they still held a lot of compressed air. It made our guns more manageable for us.

Taylor's friends that joined us were her boyfriend Coco (it was his nick name, his name was John) Chris was Madison's boyfriend and Shawn was Sierra's boyfriend. They were all so fucking cute together. Chris had an Eclipse Ego, Shawn had a Smart Parts Shocker while Coco had a Dye DMC.

We were all taking turns at the target range yelling, laughing and giving each other shit.

Rose said, "okay people I think we've had enough practice."

Agreeing with her we exited the range.

Walking out I caught sight of our competition looking...well, all covered. They were completely decked out in brand new Dye gear from head to toe and were carrying Dye DM7 markers. I waved them over to our tables, smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning." They said to us

"Hi" we all said back

Then I proceeded to introduce everyone. Rose piped up with, "What the hell are you guys playing? Is there a tournament here that we didn't know about?" The guys looked confused.

"No, why?" Emmett asked

"Well because you three are all layered and covered up?" I added

"Pussies!" Alice chimed, then we all laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Jasper asked

"Is that all your wearing?" Edward questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course. This is what we always wear. Why?" I asked

_Truth be told we did not look like we should be playing paintball in our outfits. Alice, Rose and I were wearing tight low-rise jeans and our shirts were black with the sleeves sown up to our shoulders. The neck line was plunged down very low to show off all our ample cleavage. This was one of our favorite outfits, Alice had made our shirts. Taylor, Sierra and Madison wore similar outfits only not quite so low cut. We did have on our elbow and knee pads but like I said not quite what one would normally wear to play paintball. Even Chris, Shawn and Coco were not dressed for paintball, they were all wearing shorts and wife beaters._

"I expected you girls would need more padding, this shit stings and leaves welts." Edward said

"Oh we know, don't worry your pretty little heads about us." I told them, replaying his words back to him.

"Okay then" he replied. With that they started stripping off most of their padded clothing and layers. Once they finished they us girls tight hugs. When Edward hugged me I could feel my vajayjay start playing a familiar tune. I stepped back looking into his eyes and he gave me what was easily becoming my favorite smile.

Taylor decided that our first game should be girls against the guys, they agreed. We headed off to the X-ball field. The referee for the field was giving us our safety instruction, but I didn't hear one thing he said. Edward was standing next to me. I couldn't take my mind off of him. I felt like I was in a fucking Charlie Brown cartoon because all I could hear was, "waawaawa, waaaawaawa"

We all entered the field and went to our dead boxes. The Ref. gave us the countdown saying, "IN 10...3,2,1 GO,GO,GO" It was game on. Rose, Alice and myself split, all heading for different bunkers. Taylor, Sierra and Madison laid down our cover fire. I headed straight for the snake with Taylor right on my heels, she was shooting rapidly towards the guys. I heard, "SHIT!" yelled from across the field, Taylor took out Shawn.

I dove over a brick and rolled when I hit the ground. I crawled on my stomach into position. Raising my head slightly I saw Edward behind a small can. Emmett was on the opposite side behind an Aztec, I couldn't see the others. I kept crawling up the snake, staying as low as possible. I heard, "DAMN IT!" I saw Jasper stand up with his marker over his head. He headed straight for his dead box.

I had yet to even fire a single paintball. I was quickly making my way to their side of the field when Taylor was shot. Looking at me she gave a slight nod and headed to our dead box. I finally reached their side of the snake, I took a quick glance over the top to see where they were. I saw Emmett and Edward running to the center X. I could hear Rose yelling instructions to the others, telling them _mirror._ (it means that someone on the opposite side is in the same position as the person yelling) Madison yelled X-2, then she was shot. Damn our numbers were even now.

Alice called "paint check" the Ref. ran to her but called her good. She had been hit but it hadn't broke on her so she could continue. I continued to listen to all the guns firing in different directions, waiting for my chance to make my move. Standing up I could see Jasper and Shawn waiting behind their dead box. They were just watching me. (your not allowed to talk to your team mates once you are out) They knew what was coming.

I ran from the snake to a large can in the back center. I could hear Edward say, "Em, do you see where they all are, I don't see Bella." For a split second I thought maybe I shouldn't but then I took aim and fired. I hit Coco and Chris first then Emmett and Edward last. It all happened so fast, the game only lasted about 4 minutes.

4 shots was all it took. Emmett turned screaming, "WHAT THE HELL!" He thought one of his team mates had shot him. Surprise. They turned and just stared at me. I had lowered my gun and was waving. "Did you miss me boys?"

"How the hell did you get over here so fast?" Edward asked

"Well I could tell you, but I'm not going to."

I knew damn good and well that Jasper had seen my every move and I was sure he would tell him how I did it.

My girls came to meet us at center field. Rose was yelling, "That's my bitch right there." Then she slapped my ass. Alice said, "My girls got some mad skills." then she gave me a high five. The others followed her lead also giving me a high five. The Referee yelled, "switch sides" so we did.

The second game lasted a little longer, Rose and I were the cover fire this time. I am an expert shot. I was not trying to hit anyone, I was just trying to keep them behind their bunkers so my bitches could get a kill. We won, of course cocky guys always think they will win. We kicked their asses. _Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is._

Once we exited the field I turned to see Edward had is barrel still uncovered. I said, "you need to put a condom on that."

"What!" he exclaimed, sounding almost excited. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Your barrel you need to put the condom on it."

"Oh the sleeve." he asked, confused

"Yes, sorry we call them condoms." I said a little smug, I knew exactly what he was thinking.

We all headed back to our tables to reload our hoppers and refill on air. Once finished we got something to drink from the cooler and sat down to talk. Emmett started our conversation saying, "I can't believe we lost to a bunch of girls." Coco replied with, "Dude these aren't just any girls, those three" he said pointing to me, Alice and Rose. "They have been playing since they were kids and those three" pointing to Taylor, Madison and Sierra, "have been playing for almost 6 years." Coco told them all about the tournaments we played in and the fact that my sister and her friends took 1st place in the last one they entered.

I was watching Edwards face while Coco was telling our story, I saw shock all over his face then wonder. He looked at me, raised an eyebrow and I just smiled and gave him a wink.

"Well I guess that would explain why we lost to a bunch of girls." Jasper said.

"It certainly does." Alice said then kissed his cheek. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap and he said, "well are we ready for round 2?"

"Sure, let's go." Chris said

This time the teams were Taylor and her friends against the rest of us. Oh this should be fun. This time we went to the speed ball field. Edward was right next to me and I could smell him. He smelled so good that I almost lost my focus. The next thing I heard was, "GO, GO, GO". I ran straight for a large Dorito and then Edward was pressed hard up against my back.

"I'll protect you." he said in my ear. Even though I couldn't see his face I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh you think I need protecting, do you?" My tone was playful

"Maybe" he said.

With that I took off running, I jumped over a small brick in a single leap. I then jumped again this time over the snake, tucking my marker to my chest and flipping over to land on my back. I got up on my knees and looked over to Edward. He was standing there not moving and as soon as he took a step towards me, he was shot. The paintball that shot him, hit the bottom of his face mask right where the vents are. I knew he was eating paint, believe me it doesn't taste good. Needless to say we lost that game because while I was looking at Edward, Taylor caught me with a shot to my left shoulder.

_Lucky Bitch!_

So we switched sides and Alice whispered in my ear, "show off" I just shook my head. I knew she was right, I was showing off just a bit. This time I let Edward go to the snake. He jumped over the longest part and landed on his side. I enjoyed watching the way his body moved while running and jumping, it was mesmerizing. I waited a few seconds before running to the snake myself hopefully giving him enough time to move out of the way. I wasn't that lucky or was I.

I was in mid air when I saw him. He was lying on his back and I couldn't stop myself, I landed right on his chest. All my breath left my body. His very strong arms wrapped around me then he rolled me into the bunker. I stayed still for a few seconds trying to catch my breath while my mind was screaming at me, "_**DO YOU FEEL THAT?"**_

"Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?"

"Both" he answered, pulling me closer to his fabulous body.

"Game Over!" the Ref called. We both stood up and I started helping him brush off, he helped me too. I think he just wanted an excuse to touch my ass, but hell that was why I was brushing him off to. Edward then took my hand and we walked off the field following the others.

I sent Taylor and her friends to get some food while the rest of relaxed.

"I'll be right back" I told everyone. I walked to the other side of the field and around the office to the restroom. After washing my hands and splashing water on my face, I headed out. There leaning on a tree was Edward.

"Hey is something wrong?" I asked sort of perplexed.

"Nope" he said. He closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. He picked me up so he could look into my eyes and said, "I can't wait anymore."

Edward was kissing me, rough at first then his lips softened and began moving with mine. He opened his mouth to give me access. Our tongues met half way, we were both fighting for dominance and neither one of us was willing to be swayed by the other. We parted at the same time, just staring into each others eyes.

Edward tasted so fucking incredible it was like...GAWD! I can't even describe it. It was the best kiss I have ever had times 10. We were trying to slow our breathing down because we sounded like panting dogs. My vajayjay was screaming at me the whole time;

_**"PLEASE LET THE DOG OUT, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE.**_

I ran my fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes and I said, "It's about time." His eyes shot open. I just winked and smiled at him, his return smile lit up his whole face. _Damn to fucking fine for his own good._ Edward lowered me to the ground, grabbed my hand again and we went to have lunch. We all talked and laughed while we ate. The rest of the day went by in a blur, we played game after game until we were all exhausted.

Edward kept a tight grip on my hand every time we walked and as soon as he would sit down he pulled me onto his lap. I kissed him every chance I got. Let me just say that kissing him was definitely worth writing home about. By 3:30 we were all done. We packed up everything and said goodbye to Taylor's friends. I kissed Edward telling him I would see him in a few hours. I hated to have to leave I really wanted to just stay with him but we had to get Taylor home. I really needed a shower before our date anyway. We loaded up and drove off waving to them.

PART 2

EPOV

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz went the annoying alarm. I reached over hitting it to shut it off. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair then rubbed my eyes, sighing I climbed out of bed. I was headed to the bathroom when I stepped on something. It was the shirt I had been wearing the night before. I bent to pick it up and before I even had it to my face I could smell her. My cock was instantly aching, **"not today fucker!"** I knew I would need the extra frustration today just to keep me on my "A Game" as Bella had put it.

After a quick shower, I hurried to dress. I went to the front room to find Emmett and Jasper had ordered room service today. I sat down and began to eat when Emmett said, "okay so I found a paintball store that opens at 8am and is close to the field. So we can head out as soon as you are done eating." I nodded in agreement.

The three of us haven't played paintball in years, this should be fun. We found the store easily enough. Now what did we need, well everything. It took us longer in the store than we thought it would. We quickly paid and headed to the field. Reaching the field we got out and quickly put our gear on. Walking in I didn't see Bella anywhere, we heard laughing and a moment later there she was. A breath of fresh air.

She walked out from behind a netted area pushing her face mask to the top of her head. Fuck me she looked so hot. She had on tight jeans and a black shirt that totally showed off her perfect breasts, even with the elbow and knee pads she was hot. She gave me a breathtaking smile then waved us over. After saying, "good morning" Bella introduced us to everyone.

I was at a loss for words staring at Bella. Conversation was going on around me but I could only hear certain words. I heard tournament, layered and pussies, that word brought me back to earth. The girls were all wearing the same thing except for Bella's sister and her friends. "Is that all your wearing?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Thinking just how fucking sexy she was in that outfit made my cock twitch slightly. Damn because if that was the case I am not wearing all this gear.

After stripping off most of our gear and giving the girls hugs, they split us into teams, guys against the girls. "I sure hope they aren't mad at us when the game is over for winning." I told the guys. I didn't hear a single thing the Ref said while I was standing next to Bella. I just kept breathing her in. I wanted to touch her so badly, my dick was still aching and twitching.

As soon as the Ref yelled, "GO, GO, GO" I lost sight of Bella because we had all took off running in different directions. I was firing at one of the girls but it was hard to tell which one. I heard "SHIT!" I didn't know which guy on our side was hit. I then heard Jasper exclaim, "DAMN IT!" I knew he was out. I was trying to move but one of those girls had me pinned down.

I peeked out and shot taking her out. Emmett caught my eye and signaled to me. We both made our way to the center X. Rose was barking out orders, I still didn't see any of them. When suddenly I heard "X-2", Emmett was down low. He angled to the side and shot, nailing another one. One of the guys on our team must have hit Alice, I could hear her yell for a paint check.

I was firing at all the bunkers trying to flush them out. I asked Emmett if he knew where they were and I told him that I couldn't see Bella. Next thing I knew I was shot in the back. It wasn't just me either, Emmett and the other two boys had also been shot. Emmett started yelling but as soon as I turned around...I knew it, I just fucking knew it...I had met my match...

There she was, gun pointed down and waving.

"Hi boys, did you miss me?" she said.

_Fuck yeah I did._ I was thinking.

"How did you get over here so fast?"

I just had to know, I knew by her tone she was fucking with me, besides Jasper would tell me. Rose came towards us saying, "That's my bitch right there." When she slapped Bella's ass, I wanted to rub that spot so fucking bad. Alice spoke saying, "My girls got mad skills."

_I can't wait to see all of her mad skills first hand._

Our second game didn't last all that long. We lost again, Damn these girls were so fucking good. I couldn't believe that we lost to girls. Talk about crushing a man's ego. I was still thinking about it when I walked off the field. I forgot to put my barrel sleeve on and just as I was about to reach for it Bella piped up with, "You need to put a condom on that."

FUCK! I must be sporting a huge hard on right now, I was almost embarrassed but excited at the same time.

"What!" I exclaimed. I realized that I in fact did not have a hard on at this moment but then Bella said, "your barrel you need to put the condom on it."

Condom, I get it. I had never heard it called that before. Sexual innuendos during paintball, that could be fun. I was in a total daze once we got back to the tables, until Taylor's friend Coco started talking about the girls and all of their experience.

Bella had a smug look on her face. I was a little shocked at first then I was more in awe of her. I lifted my eyebrows and she just smiled and winked at me. Heading off for our second game I walked behind her totally checking out her ass, I just wanted to touch it so bad. This game it was the six of us against Bella's sister and her friends.

I stood ready next to Bella and my dick was straining to get to her, while I was just trying to focus on my breathing. I was trying to not reach out and take her right there on the field. I didn't even hear the Ref say go. Next thing I knew Bella was running and I was chasing her. I slammed her into the bunker saying, "don't worry I'll protect you." I was grinning so hard because her body felt so good up against mine.

"You think I need protecting, do you?" she asked in a mock teasing tone.

"Maybe?" I quipped. Then she was gone, if I had blinked I would have missed it. She jumped a bunker then leapt into the air hugging her marker close to her chest. She flipped mid air onto her back and cleared another bunker before landing. I was in shock, I couldn't move.

That was one of the hottest thing I have ever seen a girl do. She was so fast and agile. She moved with a grace that was remarkable. She would do good in my line of work.

My mouth was gaping wide open. Good thing she couldn't see that behind the mask. I hoped she was okay, suddenly I saw her head pop up and my heart skipped a beat. I took a step towards her when I was shot right in the mouth. Paint tastes fucking nasty. "GAME OVER!" the Ref yelled. Well how can that be? I was about to ask when I noticed that Bella had been hit to. I didn't see it happen WHY? Well because I was spitting out paint.

We switched sides. This time I'm going to the snake! So I took off, jumped and landed on my side. I grabbed a pod, rolled to my back to fill the hopper and there she was. She was flying through the air coming right at me. I threw the pod and pushed the marker trying to get it between my legs. She landed on me forcing my breath out in a single gust.

I wrapped her in my arms and rolled her into the snake, we both needed to catch our breath.

"Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?"

"Both." It was the truth, then I snuggled her closer to me. "GAME OVER!" Standing up she started brushing me off, so I returned the favor. Willingly too I might add any reason to touch her. I took her hand in mine and followed our friends.

Bella sent Taylor and her friends to get food for all of us. "I'll be right back." she said.

I watched her walk away until I couldn't see her anymore. Then I stood to follow after her. Alice said, "Go get her tiger." I laughed at her saying, "I plan on it." I found the restrooms, hoping that that was where she had gone. I leaned up against a tree and waited.

What to do, what to do. I couldn't put it off any longer. I needed to kiss her luscious lips.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked, Fuck she was beautiful.

"Nope" I reached out and took her in my arms. I lifted her so that I could look into her eyes saying, "I can't wait anymore." With urgency I pressed my lips to hers and they were so soft. I opened my mouth so she could enter and enter she did.

Her taste was...ugh..There are no words. Her tongue was soft against mine but she wasn't going to relent. At the same time we pulled apart just staring into each others eyes. We were trying to breath normally but the sound of our rough breathing was almost too sexy for my ears. My cock was trying to rip its way out yelling at me;

_**"I'M TOO SEXY FOR YOUR PANTS, TOO SEXY FOR YOUR PANTS!"**_

Bella ran her fingers through my hair, I closed my eyes thinking _'Fuck she is touching me.'_

"It's about time." she said. My eyes flew open shocked, she just smiled and winked at me. She is so fucking hot, I could only smile back at her. I set her down and grabbed hold of her hand. There was no way in hell I was going to let her go after that kiss.

The rest of the day flew by so fast. I still didn't let her go. I held her hand when we walked and when we sat I placed her on my lap. Every time she looked at me we kissed. Let me tell you kissing Bella was totally earth shattering and was more than okay.

We finished early but decided to call it a day, we all seemed exhausted. We helped pack everything up and loaded it into the cars. We all said our goodbyes. I kissed Bella, I didn't want to let her leave. She said she would see me in a few hours. Shit if I could wait that long. I watched as they drove away thinking I have a date tonight, then nothing..I had no words..


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing of Twilight.

Chapter 7

THE DATE

BPOV

Alice, Rose and I talked all the way back to the house. I told them everything and they filled me in on Jasper and Emmett. I already knew Emmett's last name was Masen but Alice said that Jasper's last name was Daniels. I told them I used Paolini and that Edward had asked about the writer.

"Wow, you know what that means, he's a reader." Alice said, laughing hysterical.

Rose and I joined in. They told me the names they gave the boys which were Campbell for Rose and Paige for Alice. I did love the fact that my mom was a writer we used names from her books all the time.

None of our parents knew exactly what we did thank god but I am sure Charlie had his suspicion. He never questioned though.

As soon as we walked through the doors my phone rang.

"Hello, Jake" I answered

"Hey, Bells. How's your vacation?" He asked.

"It's going great. Please don't tell me we have to go to work now." I whined, he laughed.

"No. I just wanted to let you know that we got a hit on one of your aliases."

"Which one?"

"Isabella Paolini. The ISP address was in Miami"

"Thanks Jake and listen the girls names may pop up too so keep a watch."

"Sure, sure... Oh and Bells have fun."

"We will and keep me updated." We hung up and I turned to Rose and Alice who were listing to the conversation. They just gave me a _What's up look._

"Okay it would appear that Edward at least has been checking up on me."

"Seriously?" Rose asked

"Yes well Jake said the ISP was from Miami and I haven't used Paolini in a long time."

"I wonder what they are up to." Alice said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, when we were at the field today" she started

"Yes" Rose urged her on

"They were using hand signals and I didn't think much of it until now."

"What kind of signals?" I said

"Well almost the same ones we use." Alice got a far off look on her face

_**WELL FUCK ME!**_

I called Jacob back right away.

"Well damn Bells, that was fast." he said

"Jake I need you to run background checks for me on 3 guys." I gave him their names.

"Got it, I will get back to you soon."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Okay girls let's get ready for our dates. We'll meet back here in 45 minutes."

We headed off to our separate rooms to shower and change. We met back in the living room exactly 45 minutes later. We figured out a plan since we were all going out with the guys tonight. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out what they are up too. We are the best at what we fucking do for a reason_. Not that I am bragging. I am just telling it like it is._

We figured that maybe trying out some hand signals on them would work best. Let's hope they take the bait.

"If we are compromised, you know we would have to leave, right." Rose stated

"I know but let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. Hopefully Jake calls me back soon."

"Damn, I don't want to have to cut this vacation short again!" Alice complained

"Like I said, we don't know anything yet so until we do, we stick to our cover. Got it!"

yes they both said

_God Jake please don't let it be something bad. Please hurry and call me back._

Jacob Black is our handler/trainer, he has been with us since we started. He is the one to make sure our operations go off without a hitch. Jake is a computer genius which for us is a good thing. He is also the one who keeps our identities in order. He also comes up with some of the best gadgets for us to use, well not by himself but he helps.

It was 6:30 and I still hadn't heard from Jake yet, so I went up to my room to check my make-up. I picked up a few thing that I had scattered about because if all goes well tonight I might just bring him back here with me. _*FINGERS CROSSED*_ _**FUCK I WAS A BITCH IN HEAT!**_

A hand touched my shoulder, I reached over without thinking. I grabbed 2 fingers and twisted to the side. I was prepared to snap them when I saw his face.

"Oh my god. Edward, I am so fucking sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare you yet again. Alice told me to come up."

"No, I mean yes you did scare me, I didn't hear you on the stairs. I was lost in my own thoughts I guess."

That dazzling smile appeared on his face and he asked. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Me and the girls took some self defense classes a few years ago."

I lifted his finger that I was still holding onto to my face and kissed them.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes Bella I am perfect now."

Edward leaned down and kissed me with such passion that my mind and body felt like they were floating away and I knew if we didn't leave right now we were gonna end up screwing. I was hungry and besides I needed to get some information out of him first. I pulled away gently and looked deep into his eyes. I could get lost in those eyes forever.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"I was thinking seafood, if that's okay?"

"Perfect"

He gently touched my lips with his saying, "let's get going then."

Walking hand in hand down the stairs, I waved good bye to Rose nodding my head. She understood and gave me a slight nod in return.

Edward held my door open for me saying, "your chariot my lady"

I giggled, "why thank you kind sir."

Once he closed my door I watched him walk around the front of the car. He moved with sure feet almost stealthy and I couldn't help but wonder how he managed to sneak up on me not once but twice. He climbed in and we were off.

"So did you have fun today?" I asked

"Yes I did, It had been so long since I played though, I felt a little rusty."

"Well 'Tin Man' you seemed to have oiled yourself up and worked the rust out by our second game." I hoped he got my Wizard of Oz joke.

"Thank you very much Dorothy!" he quipped.

_Yup he got it._

He continued with, "you however seemed very much at home there, like you had never left Kansas."

I had to laugh at his word play.

"Yes well there's no place like home." I stated

"I noticed you 3 all had custom markers, do you take them everywhere with you?"

"No, but because we come here every year and I visit Taylor as often as I can we just leave them here to use when we come out."

"I see" was all he said, still with a small smile on his face.

We pulled into the parking lot of Joe's Stone Crab. I reached for the handle to get out.

"Hold it right there young lady." he said

He walked around to my door and helped me out.

"Your quite the gentleman, aren't you?"

"Sometimes" he replied

Walking into Joe's we were greeted by a young man maybe 19 or 20. He wasn't bad looking per say just a little young for my taste.

"Welcome to Joe's Stone Crab, a table for 2?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of me. Then he smiled showing me all of his pearly whites. Edward placed his arm over my shoulders saying, "yes" in a very serious tone. I looked at him and noticed his other hand was clinched into a tight fist.

Trying to ease the tension I laced my fingers through his and just gave him my most innocent smile. He returned my smile and let out a long slow breath.

The young man led us to a table in the back by the bar with a beautiful view of the beach.

"Your server will be right with you." Then he made his way back to the front.

Edward and I had just sat down and were looking over the menu when I heard a familiar voice almost scream at me, "Bella, is that you?"

I looked up to see Alec behind the bar. Alec almost jumped over the bar to get to me. He grabbed me out of my chair and pulled me into a tight hug. Pulling back while running his hands over my body, he looked me in the eyes with a huge smile and said, "Damn girl you look fucking delicious. I could just eat you up!" All I could do was smile back at him.

Glancing at Edward, he looked pissed. His eyes were burning into Alec's hands that were resting on the top of my ass. I backed away from him and took hold of both his hands saying, "Alec how have you been? It's so great to see you. How is Jane?"

"She is good, I'm great and it's fantastic to see you too. It's been entirely too long, you hot piece of ass!" He bent over and gave me a long kiss on my cheek.

I heard Edward let his breath out in a huff.

"Alec, this is Edward"

"Nice to meet you Edward" Alec said while holding his hand out to Edward. Edward stood up, took his hand saying, "It's nice to meet you too Alec."

I let out a sigh of relief the Edward took his seat again. Alec started asking question in rapid succession.

"So when did you get in? How long are you staying and are the girls with you?" I had to laugh at him before I answered.

"Slow down Alec. Yes the girls are here, 2 days ago and hopefully 2 weeks."

He smiled then added, "okay then I will talk to you later. I will let you enjoy your dinner and by the way your drinks are on me tonight."

"Thank you and yes we will talk later."

"So would you like your usual?" he asked

"That would be great."

"Edward what can I get for you?"

"I will have whatever Bella is having." Edward said a little stiff.

"Great I will just go take care of that for you two then." With that he headed back to the bar.

I sat back down looking at Edward I couldn't quite understand the look on his face. He almost looked like a pouty child who had his candy stolen.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine!" he said through gritted teeth.

I decided to let it go. I picked up my menu and glanced over it for a few minutes then laid it down. Edward's features had softened some when I looked at him. He was staring at me then asked, "So you know what you want to order?"

"Yes" just then our waitress appeared.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Thank you but Alec is already taking care of that for us." I told her

"Okay then are you ready to order?"

"I think we are, Bella." Edward motioned for me to give her my order first.

"I'll have the Mahi Mahi on wild rice with steamed vegetables and a house salad with blue cheese."

"No problem, for you sir?"

"I'll have the same except instead of the salad I would like the clam chowder."

"Okay then I will be right back with your soup and salad." Cassandra then made her way to the kitchen.

Alec appeared with our drinks saying, "only one of these for you tonight missy after your bender last time, remember?"

"Yes I do and thanks oh so much for reminding me Alec."

I gave him a shut your fucking mouth look.

He just winked at me said, "enjoy" then left us alone again.

"So what do you call this?" Edward asked.

"I call this a shot of Patron." holding up my shot glass.

"But this I call 'Sin in a glass'." holding up my multi layered drink.

He raised his eyebrows at me with a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

"It's called an Electric Watermelon."

"Well what's in it?"

"The bottom layer is Blue Curacao the middle layer is Rum, Gin and Vodka. In the top layer we have Grenadine with a splash of lemonade."

"So why the Patron shot then?"

"Well I like to make sure and cover as many alcoholic needs as I can all at once." Then I gave him a sly smile and a wink.

"Oh, I see." he said.

"Bottoms up" then I slammed my shot and he did the same. I stirred my Electric Watermelon, I hated to ruin the beautiful layers but you really had to mix it. He followed my lead then tasted it.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's not too bad, sort of sweet."

Our waitress arrived with our soup and salad. We started eating and talking. Edward seemed more like himself. Our conversation was easy. I asked him what he did for his company and where he grew up. I was taken aback when he told me what he did at work, dealing with companies overseas. _That means he spoke another language._ That thought alone made we want to jump his bones and cream my panties.

He asked questions about Rose, Alice and my sister. The whole time we were talking I was signaling with my left hand, just small movements and I caught his eyes several times glancing at my hand. Finally he asked, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I was so playing stupid.

"Make those movements with your fingers, it's like your signaling someone?" A questioning look crossed his eyes.

_GOTTCHA! _

"Oh sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it. How did you know what it was anyway?" Giving him my own questioning look.

"When Jasper and I were 12 and Emmett was 13, my parents wanted to do some traveling for a year so they sent us to a Military school. We only made it 9 months before they sent us packing. My parents were pissed at us for getting kicked out. However we did manage to remember some of what we had learned and hand signals are the one thing we still use."

It was quite an acceptable answer. It put my mind somewhat at ease.

"So where did you pick it up from anyway?"

"About 3 years ago I dated a cop and he was training to be on the SWAT team. Me and the girls would help him out by throwing random signals to him when he wasn't expecting them. I guess I just got so used to it that now it's just sort of a habit." He didn't need to know the real truth, which was we all learned it from Charlie.

Edward nodded his head and said, "it would appear so."

Cassandra arrived with our food and Edward started our conversation back up by asking more question about paintball.

Finally finished we were making our way to the front to pay. I said my goodbye to Alec. I kissed his cheek and thanked him for the drinks. I told him to say hi to Jane for me, he said he would and that she would be excited to know that we were here.

We stopped at the counter to pay our bill when my phone rang. I excused myself and told Edward it was work and I would meet him out front.

"No problem"

I turned and walked to the door before answering.

"Hey Jake, what do you got for me?"

"Well not much really. Just your basic boring lives if you ask me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Those guys are clean, I mean squeaky clean. No arrests, no tickets of any kind not even a parking ticket. Like I said boring. There wasn't really much on them but I can keep digging if you want?"

"Well that is good to know then I guess. Yes keep digging, something seems just a little off. They seem just too perfect. Okay well thanks Jake for taking care of that for me, I owe you one."

"Your damn Skippy, you do. Bye."

"Bye" I replied, smiling to myself. I looked up to see Edward right in front of me.

"Is everything alright at work?"

"Perfect. Would you like to go back to the house for some dessert maybe?"

"I would love to."

He took one quick step towards me and crashed his lips to mine once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and this time when I opened my mouth for him I let him lead. When we pulled apart his eyes were glazed over. I couldn't stop myself from thinking.

_Yup I'm going to fuck him so good he'll be begging me for more._

_Not that I'm bragging. I am just telling it like it is._

PART 2

EPOV

As soon as we couldn't see the girls anymore Jasper said, "I didn't realize paintball was such an erotic sport."

"Tell me about it."

Emmett added, "those girls were fucking hot and seeing Rose with that gun well, I'll spare you guys from what I was thinking."

_Thank you for that._

I zoned out for a time just remembering how it felt to have Bella in my arms and sitting on my lap. I was wondering where she had been all my life, curiosity got the better of me. As soon as I got to my room I pulled my laptop out. I connected to the net and typed her name into Google. Fuck me there were over 2.5million Isabella Paolini's on the web. Most were facebook pages but I finally found what I was looking for. I couldn't believe I found her. She looked a little younger still beautiful and with much shorter hair. I quickly bookmarked the page before continuing on.

There wasn't much about her just a few fact, no criminal record, not that I expected one. She had however received a few parking tickets. I laughed to myself thinking she is perfect.

I shut down my computer and hurried to get ready for my date. I was taking the car tonight because Rose and Alice were picking up Jazz and Em. I was ready quite early but decided to head out anyway. I said a quick goodbye to the guys and told them to have fun.

I arrived at their house at 6:40. Alice was walking out the front door as I approached.

"Good evening Edward"

"Good evening Alice. Is Bella ready?"

"Not quite but you can go check, she is up the stairs first set of double doors on the left. Have fun."

"Thanks, you too."

I took the stairs 2 at a time, her door was open so I walked in. Her back was to me so I watched her bend over to get something off the floor. _Damn would you look at that ass._ I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. _I shouldn't have._ Again with such speed she grabbed 2 of my fingers and started to squeeze then bend them. She turned to her side and just when I thought she might break them, she eased up but didn't let go. Shock, anger them sympathy crossed her face. She started to apologize and ask if I was alright. I assured her I was fine. I apologized for scaring her. I explained Alice had said it was okay for me to come up.

I asked her where she learned to do that move, self defense classes she told me, well that makes sense.

She kissed my fingers and asked again if I was okay. Perfect I told her then leaned over to kiss her lips.

I wanted her to feel all of my emotions but I wasn't quite prepared to feel hers. It was overwhelming almost like something pierced through my entire body and pinned me to the floor.

Bella slowly pulled away, I looked deep into her eyes thinking I could get lost in there forever. She asked where we were going and when I told her seafood, hoping she didn't mind she assured me it was perfect.

After one more quick kiss we headed out.

Her little comments and Wizard of Oz quotes were so cute. We talked all the way to the restaurant. There were no awkward pauses just pleasant banter between us. Once we reached Joe's I made her wait for me to open her door and help her out.

The guy that greeted us could not stop staring at Bella, not that I could blame him. But damn was I invisible or something. Table for two he asked. His eyes roamed her form then he smiled at her like he might have a chance. _Not gonna happen buddy!_ My blood boiled, my hand clinched into a fist It was all I could do not to knock out his fucking chick-lit teeth. So I slid one arm over Bella's shoulder and said flatly "Yes".

Bella laced her fingers through mine and it calmed me right down. I gave her a dashing smile as we followed the little prick to a table. The view was great from our table it over looked the beach, however my view across the table was infinitely more appealing.

We were looking over our menu's when I heard a loud male voice call Bella's name. My head snapped up in the direction of the voice. _**WELL FUCK ME! **_I saw this guy and a good looking guy at that jump over the bar and head straight for Bella. He snatched her out of her chair and gave her a tight hug. As soon as he said she looked so delicious he could eat her my brain froze.

My rage began to peak and I thought my head might explode. Shit this is the second guy I saw her hug. _**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!**_ I watched his arms loosen from her waist and move to her ass, then the motherfucker kissed her cheek.

**FUCK NO!** _Why is he feeling her ass and why isn't she stopping him?_

I let out a not so quiet huff of breath trying to get myself under control again. Bella then introduced us. I just stood shook his hand then sat back down. They stood there talking for what seemed like an eternity. He finally took our drink order then headed back from where he came.

I knew I was acting like a pouty child but I couldn't help it. Bella asked if I was alright but being my stubborn self I just said 'fine' through my teeth. I was seething with anger but not at her. None of what I was feeling was her fault. _Why was I even feeling this way? I was acting like a jealous husband._ So I backed off and gained my composure.

Finally our server arrived and took our orders and after she headed off Alec came with our drinks. He informed Bella that after her last bender she could only have one.

_What was that?_

I just couldn't picture Bella on a drunken bender. She didn't look to happy that he brought that up either. Her face was hard as she gave him a death stare to which he just winked and told us to enjoy. I asked about the drink and after she told me what was in it it's no wonder she was only allowed to have one. She asked how it was so I told her too sweet for my taste, I am a rum and coke or so co and coke kind of guy. I like to do shots to but I like my amber liquor.

Our first course arrived and we settled into conversation, nothing too deep. I watched Bella and I noticed she kept making these signals with her hands, they were Military signals. I started to get a little panicked so I asked. She almost looked innocent when she asked me how I knew what they were. Almost. I gave her my story, most of which was true. I then listened to her story about an ex of hers. It explained why her signals were slightly different from the ones we use. I finally eased up on the panic that I had been feeling. The rest of our meal arrived and everything was back to normal. A gorgeous woman, good food and great conversation. What more could you ask for.

_Okay well I know what I am going to ask for, it's just a matter of time._

When we finished she said goodbye to Alec and kissed his cheek, I tried to be okay with it but I just wasn't. I let it go for now. I led her to the front to pay our bill. She got a phone call and excused herself telling me it was work and to meet her out front.

I watched her make her way to the door but she answered her phone before she exited and I heard her say "Hey Jake" Seriously WTF. Now it's Jake doesn't she know any girls. This is getting totally fucking ridiculous. I paid then walked out to find Bella, she was standing by the railing, looking to fucking hot for her own good. The way the moonlight shown on her it made her look like she and aura around her. I overheard the last part of her phone call and when she looked up and saw me I asked her if everything was okay. "Perfect" she said.

I was surprised by her next question which was to ask me if I wanted to join her for dessert.

_**HELL FUCKING YEAH I WANTED TO..**_

As if there would be any doubt. Not wanting to get ahead of myself I just told her that I would love to. I couldn't wait a moment longer I just had to kiss her and kiss her I did. I dove straight for her lips. She gave me free reign over her mouth while her fingers ran through my hair. When we parted I went blank for a minute because all I could think about was what was on the menu for dessert.

_I was hoping it was Bella because I was gonna fuck her so hard she'd be begging me for more_.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy a good story line.

Chapter 8

Just Desserts

BPOV

Edward and I held hands all the way back to the house. The sexual tension hung in the air, thick as fog. Pulling up to the house I waited in the car. This time I would let him help me out.

I unlocked the front door and led him to the kitchen.

"What would you like for dessert?" My voice was oozing sex.

"What do you have?" His sultry tone made my vajayjay moan.

"We have coconut cream pie, German chocolate cake, Ice cream with all the toppings or I can make us Dr. Pepper floats."

"Don't you mean Root beer floats?" His eyes questioning me.

"No. I mean Dr. Pepper. If you haven't had one then don't knock it till you've tried it." _There was definitely double meaning in my words._

"Okay then, I will try one of those." He chuckled

"Great, because they are my favorite."

While I made our floats, I could feel his eyes on me. I knew what was coming and right on cue he asked,

"So the guy at the restaurant, Alec. How do you know him?"

I finished our floats and handed him his before answering.

"Well Alec has been the bartender at Joe's forever." I just let that hang in the air a bit.

"And?" He urged

"It's like I told you before me and the girls come here every year for Spring break. I also come other times to see my family. Eventually you make a few friends." Quickly changing the subject I asked, "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Sure" He said in a tone that let me know he was not quite finished questioning me about Alec.

I led him out of the kitchen towards the den first.

_Wait for it..._

"So what kind of friend is Alec, exactly?"

_And there it is..._

"A great one actually."

"Like an old boyfriend?" he sounded slightly angry.

_Finally the question I was waiting for.._

"No, not a boyfriend, though I'm sure if things were different then maybe he would have been." My voice sounded hopeful. _I am such a BITCH. _I was totally fucking with him but he had no clue. This is so fun.

"Oh, I see." Edward was in full pout mode now.

I stifled my laugh, only barley though. He looked so depressed. I will let him stew for a few minutes.

"This is the den." I continued on to the music room, "this is the music room." That got a reaction out of him.

"Wow, do you play?" He asked.

"No, not really, it's the owners. Do you play?"

"Some" He was still pouting, it was time to throw him a bone.

_Fuck I hope he will give me a bone soon. *WINK*_

"Edward; when I said if things were different for Alec, all..." he cut me off saying,

"It's okay Bella you don't owe me an explanation. I mean I totally understand him wanting you. He would be crazy if he didn't." I started laughing, I just couldn't help myself.

"What's so funny?"

"Edward, Alec doesn't want me, he never has."

"But you said if things were different. I figured you meant that if you lived here then things would be different."

"No Edward. Even if I did live here, he would never have been my boyfriend."

He looked thoroughly confused so I added,

"Alec is gay."

I could almost see the light bulb click on in his head. I watched his face as what I told him sank in. A huge smile replaced his pouting frown.

"I heard you say a girl's name. I thought it was his girlfriend."

"Jane, is his twin sister. Not his girlfriend."

"Well that makes sense I guess. So you met them at Joe's then?"

Still with the question.

"Not exactly, it's a long story."

"I've got time." he said while spooning ice cream from his float into his glorious mouth.

_I had to think really hard about what I could tell him. Not too much information._

"Okay but I will only tell you the highlights and my own part of the story."

"Why is that?"

"Because Edward, it's not my story to tell."

"I understand, please continue." He was waiting so patiently.

"Alright, 4 years ago Rose, Alice and I made our first trip here for Spring break. It was late about 4am., we were heading back to the house after leaving Jazid. We pulled up to a stop light when we heard screaming. Rose pulled over and we all got out trying to find where it was coming from. Finally figuring it out we headed down an alley behind an art museum. A girl was sprawled out on the hood of a car screaming and crying. Her clothes were ripped. There were 3 guys standing next to her just drinking beer without a care in the world.

Alice called 911 and Rose started yelling at them that the cops were on their way. They took off running away and down a side street. We ran to the girl, she was still crying when I pulled her into my arms. She finally told us her name was Jane once we calmed her down enough.

The ambulance arrived to take her to the hospital and we followed. After giving our statements to the cops, Alec came up to us in tears thanking us over and over again. That is how we all ended up meeting."

I put my hands over my eyes trying to not remember and trying to hold back the tears. That had been one of the hardest nights of my life. The beginning was true but the way we found Jane was far from it.

"I'm so sorry." Edward said as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I couldn't tell him the real story of what had happened though. Only a few of us knew the truth, I thought myself a monster. I did do the right thing. I know I did but it still didn't change how I felt about myself. That took a lot of therapy. I am much better now.

_FLASHBACK - 4 YEARS AGO_

_When the three of us stepped out from the alley all I could think about was Angela and Lauren. Jane was sprawled out on the hood of her own car screaming, while a man was raping her. Two other men were watching and one was zipping up his pants. I wanted to vomit seeing what they were doing to her._

_We all ran straight for them, each of us taking one of them. I grabbed the guy off of Jane. The guy I grabbed had a hunting knife which he swiped at me with. I kicked it out of his hand then punched him in the face. It didn't even seem to faze him. He reached out grabbing me and wrapped his arms around my back. We staggered then fell to the ground, he reached for his knife but I was quicker. I got if first and plunged it straight into his neck. His blood was everywhere. It spilled out covering me._

_I pushed him off of me then heard, "You Cunt!" I got up as fast as I could and ran to help Rose. The guy she was dealing with was holding his nose that was pouring blood. He pulled a gun from his back and cocked it. I made a grab for his hand but he still fired. I watched in horror as Rose was spun sideways then fell to the ground hard. It all happened in slow motion. MOTHERFUCKER, I screamed as I fought to get the gun from him. His left hand found my throat but I managed to get the gun anyway. I pushed it into his stomach and fired three times. He dropped instantly to his knees then fell over clutching his stomach._

_Rose I yelled as I reached her and rolled her over onto her back. She had been shot in her right arm. The bullet thankfully had gone straight through. I breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes opened. I looked up to see Alice heading our way. She was only a few feet away when the guy she took down stood up. He had a gun pointing right at her, I didn't even hesitate. I lifted the gun and fired, hitting him right between the eyes. Alice sprinted toward us and took the gun from me. _

_Alice called Jake right away and within 10 minutes a cleaning crew arrived. They took care of the bodies and we took care of Jane. Jane had been raped by all 3 of the men. It took almost a year and intense therapy before she began to recover. Alice took her to the hospital since Rose and I were covered in blood. Jane stuck to Alice's cover story at the hospital and recounted it for the Police. _

_After being discharged, Alice brought Jane and Alec to the house. Jane had questions she needed answers to. We told them everything. where we worked, who we worked for and what we did. They both sat and listened to everything we told them. "We are not here to judge you." Alec started, "What you did for my sister, I will never be able to repay. That being said, we will take you secret to our graves." Jane nodded in agreement. They were the only 2 people outside of work who knew our real identities. They trusted us with their lives as we trusted them with ours._

_That had been the first time I had ever killed someone, much less 3 someone's. The thought always made me sick. Not because I killed another human, because they were not human. I was sick because of what happened to Jane. No one should have to go through that._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm okay now, thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for being here and holding me."

"It was my big mouth that made you think about what was obviously a terrible memory in the first place. And for that I am truly sorry." I could hear the concern and regret in his voice.

"So do you want to see the rest of the house now?"

"Sure" he said giving me that crooked grin.

I walked with his hand in mine to the library then to the 3 down stairs bedroom. I headed up the stairs to the second story and pointed out Alice's room then led him to mine. I pulled him with me to the sofa next to the fireplace and sat down.

"I have a confession to make." Edward looked at me shyly.

"Oh yeah, what might that be?"

"I actually knew your name before we were introduced."

_What the Fuck! How did he know that? I am sure he didn't hear it at the airport. I didn't remember seeing him at Jazid or anywhere else for that matter. How the fuck did he know my name? My mind was trying to remember every detail and at no point did I remember seeing him before I exited the plane. _

I tried to remain calm.

"Really?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Em, Jazz and I went to a club called Crobar the night we arrived, you know after the airport incident."

I nodded at him, smiling.

"Anyway when we were leaving the club, I saw you and some guys in front of another club. Then a Mustang pulled up and I heard a girl, well Rose yell your name." He just grinned at me.

_Thank God. Calm yourself. He is not a stalker._

"Well I guess I should confess too then."

"How do you mean?"

"I also knew your name too, when Jasper pulled you away at the airport he said your name."

His smile just got bigger and he said, "well that's good to know."

"How about some music?" I asked

"That would be great, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"I like most music a great song is a great song no matter what. My favorite however isn't necessarily a certain band or genre, just more a type. I prefer to listen to songs played in an acoustic version. It just sounds more, I don't know pure, I guess. I also love Piano and strings." Edward had the strangest look on his face when I looked up from putting a CD in. It was my favorite mix CD, it had a lot of acoustic songs on it. As soon as the first song started, Edward stood and walked to me. He pulled me to him then said, "Dance with me."

_Yeah like I would say no to him. NOT GONNA HAPPEN!_

So we danced. Just listening to the words and looking into each others eyes. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him deeply. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He moaned into my mouth before moving down my jaw to my neck.

"Edward" I said breathless...

"Yes, Bella" he whispered into my ear.

I shivered

_I knew... I was... I had to ask..._

Part 2

EPOV

I held her hand till we got to the house. The sexual energy hung in the air like a thunder cloud. I helped her from the car, then followed her into the house. Once in the kitchen she asked what I would like . Then she proceeded to tell me what there was for dessert. Her voice sounded so fucking sexy. Bella started with;

Cream Pie - I would like some Bella Cream pie. _**PLEASE**_

German choc. cake - I'd speak German to hear while feeding her cake then licking the crumbs off. _**HELL YES**_

Ice cream with toppings - I could make a Bella Split. _**FUCK ME**_

Dr. Pepper floats- I could...Wait..What?

I was confused and asked about the Root beer floats but she assured me I was wrong. I would try anything she asked me. Why not.

I was trying to be patient but I just couldn't wait any longer. I had to know who Alec was. So I asked, she hesitated finishing our floats first before she answered me. _Shit this is bad, very bad. _"Well" she began. I listened with rapt attention. She wasn't tell me shit really so I pushed. She gave me some bullshit about making friends. Whatever if she doesn't want to tell me then fine. She quickly changed the subject. I followed her out of the kitchen but I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"So what kind of friend is Alec, exactly?" _I just had to know._

"A great one actually." _Well fuck me!_

"Like an old boyfriend?" I couldn't stop my mouth vomit. _Please say no, Please say no._

"No, but if things were different." _Things, what things. My mind was drowning in an Ocean of things._

"Oh, I see." _It was all I could say because I was pouting. what is this woman doing to me for Christ sake._

I didn't hear anything she said until _'music room'_. There standing in the middle of the room was a beautiful white piano. "Wow" was all I could think. I asked if she played but she said no but when she asked if I did I had only said a little. _I am such a liar._ _Well it was only a small lie thrown on top of a few larger ones._

When she said my name I knew it would be about Alec. I had to tell her that it was just me not her. So I cut her off telling her I didn't need an explanation. I understood. Even though I didn't really. He would have to be crazy for not wanting her.

_I did_

She just laughed, what did I say? She told me that he didn't want her and never has. _What, well why the fuck not? She is beautiful, smart and sexy as hell. What's his fucking problem?_

"But you said if things were different." I was going on with the thought that it was because she lived so far away. Again Bella said "No, not even if she lived here." _I needed to smack the shit out of him. _Then Bella said the three best words I had heard all night. "Alec is gay." _Thank fucking God._ I got a huge smile on my face. My mouth vomit continued as I asked her question about _Jane_ and how they all met. Bella said that they didn't meet at Joe's but hesitated like she didn't want to tell me.

_Everything she told me seemed plausible, but what about Jane? Was she gay too? I mean Bella, Rose and Alice seem close. How close? None of them are married or have boyfriends. Why is that? Maybe they are bi-sexual. I mean they are all hot. Then again maybe they aren't. _

Bella said it was a long story of how they met but I still wanted to know. No I needed to know for my own sanity. She said she could only tell me part of it because it wasn't her story to tell. I get that. _Not really but what are you gonna do._

Bella starts with their vacation then a club. _Okay so far so good._ She continued with screaming, that got my full attention. I listened as she described what she saw. Her eyes clouded over and I could see moisture fighting to spill over at any minute. _What had I done? I pushed her. Damn it I should learn to keep my mouth shut. I'm such an ass._ When she finished her story she covered her eyes with her hands. _I'm such a dick!_

"I'm so sorry." I wrapped her in a hug, holding her and waiting. I never heard her cry or felt her sob. She was just breathing. Finally she said she was okay and thanked me. _What was she thanking me for, this was all my fault._

"For what?" I just had to know.

"Just for being here and holding me." _What a selfish bastard I am._

I told her it was my big mouth that brought on those memories. I felt like shit for it too.

After a few minutes we continued on our tour of the house. This house was fucking huge. Once we made it up to her room and had sat on the couch I made a small decision. I would give her a little truth. I told her about knowing her name before I actually met her. She looked slightly confused by my confession.

"Really?" she asked. So I told her how I got her name. I however wasn't expecting her response.

"Well I guess I should confess too then huh.?"

_Confess to what? She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?_

She told me that she knew my name too. The mere thought that she knew my name as well made me...well Happy. I smiled at her telling her it was good to know.

"How about some music?"

_Music sounded like a great idea to me, but what does she listen to? _So I asked and her answer floored me. I have never heard any one much less a woman talk about music that way before. Most people don't like acoustic songs. Not enough beat or some dumb shit like that for them. Bella is by far the most shocking person I have ever met. She never did what I expected. As soon as I heard the notes coming from the speakers I knew. _She was perfect. _I walked to her and simply said, "dance with me."

I was staring into her beautiful brown eyes, while the song lyrics repeated over and over in my head. She pulled my face down and kissed me. I picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around me. I moaned at the sensation of her body wrapped around mine but I needed more. I kissed her jaw and neck, I loved the feel and smell of her skin. I was almost to her ear when she said my name. I loved hearing it, the way she said it all breathy and sexy made my dick so fucking hard. I moved my lips closer to her ear and whispered, "yes, Bella?"

The shiver that ran through her body caused me to ache.

_I wanted...No I needed...I just had to..._

_**A/N It was not by any means my intention to bash any one that is gay. I have a brother and best friend that are. I love them dearly. I also have many gay friends. So please don't take any offense. Thanks :)**  
_


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is going to be a little different. You will get both points of view at the same time, mostly. There will be separate parts and separate flashbacks. You will also get _LEMON-DROPS_ as my husband calls them. I do hope you enjoy this.

I do not own Twilight, but it is sure fun to play with.

Chapter 9

New memories replace the old

B~ "Edward"

E~ "Yes, Bella"

B~ "Will you stay?"

E~ "If you want."

B~ "Yes, I do want."

E~ "Then I will"

BPOV

Edward put me down and I quickly grabbed his shirt ripping it from his body. _**HOLYHELL!**_ His chest was fucking gorgeous. I ran my hands down his arms and back up again. I felt every inch of his chest and stomach, from his pecks to his perfectly formed abs. Then I followed his treasure trail to the top of his board shorts. His dick was pushing the Velcro open, so I helped it out. _**THANKYOUGOD!**_ His erection sprung out, free from its confines. I pulled his shoes off then his shorts. I stood back to admire naked Edward. My mind was screaming at me to touch him but all I could do was smile.

E~ "Bella"

B~ "Yes, Edward"

E~ "My turn"

EPOV

I stepped to her and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, she wore no bra. _**FUCKINGA!**_ There they were her beautiful breasts, looking right at me with erect nipples. Taking her breasts one in each hand, I gently squeezed. I palmed her nipples then rolled them between my fingers. My hands slowly moved to her waist then hips before stopping at the button of her shorts. I undid the button and pushed her shorts down, again she wore nothing underneath. _**THANKYOUGOD!**_ Right there before my eyes was the most gorgeous shaved pussy I have ever seen. I stood to take in Bella's naked beauty. My mind was screaming at me to touch her but all I could do was smile. I had to ask;

E~ "Bella"

B~ "Edward"

E~ "Are you sure?"

B~ "ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY!"

BPOV

He didn't really even have to ask. I crashed into him and started kissing him frantically. We fell to the bed, never breaking our kiss. My hands flew all our his body. I however needed more. I broke away from his lips to continue with his chin and neck. Then I kissed his ear, licking and sucking it into my mouth. He moaned in satisfaction. I proceeded down his throat to his chest. I couldn't get enough of him, but I kept going following his treasure trail over his abs.

Taking his hard cock in my hand I stroked it slowly. He moaned again only spurring me on. I bent my head down and licked his slit. This caused him to hiss through his teeth. Slowly I circled his tip with my tongue, teasing him. His whole body stiffened then relaxed. I ran a long lick from his balls to his tip. He tasted so fucking good.

Starting at his balls I sucked one into my mouth, rolling it around gently with my tongue. Then I gave the same treatment to the other one. Now he was moaning my name. _**THAT'SRIGHTMYFUCKINGNAME!**_ I licked up his shaft again only this time I stopped. There was pre-cum on him. _Decisions, decisions. Do I lick it or do I wipe it._ I decided to lick it and, _**FUCKME!**_ He tasted good. I wanted, no I needed it like a fucking drug.

Now let me tell you something; I don't do the whole, let them cum in my mouth and swallow that shit. I'm more of a get them ready to blow, then get out of the fucking way type. _I actually heard a guy say once; I don't care whether you spit or swallow because it's yours to do with as you please once I give it to you. Sick fuck._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was Freshman year of College and I had been seeing Scott for almost 2 months. We were sexually active, nothing to write home about but it was something to do. I pride myself on being good at just about everything including sex. Scott knew that I would blow him, just not swallow what came out. He seemed to be dealing with it just fine or so I thought. I could blow him and make him cum in a matter of seconds. Just like any other guy I had been with. I didn't do it all of the time but sometimes I didn't mind so much. So I was a little shocked by him asking me to blow him during one of his frat parties. _

_We both had been drinking a lot but I agreed. We headed to his room, closed the door and I got to work. I backed him up until his legs were against his bed. I made quick work of his pants and boxers, pushing them down to his ankles. I took his already hard erection and covered it with my mouth. His dick wasn't the biggest I had, had. Like I said nothing to write home about, just something to do. _

_So I am giving him what he wanted when his hands grab the back of my head with force. I didn't really give it much thought because he knew better than to cum in my mouth. I could feel him getting close to his orgasm and when I tried to pull away he forced my head closer to him, screaming "yeah baby, take that." I was just about to bite down when loosed his grip enough for me pull free. I however wasn't fast enough and he started shooting his load. Some of his spunk slid down my throat before I could close my mouth. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted, it was like bitter hot salt mixed with a sour taste worse than lemon. It also smelled funny. I pushed away from him and just as his last spurt of cum landed on my lips, everything I had drank shot out of my mouth, including his cum. My vomit landed all over his cock. I stood up once I finished puking to him and he had the nerve to be yelling at me for the mess I made. __**WHATTHEFUCKEVER!**__ I looked him dead in his eyes then gave him 2 black ones. I told him he should have known better. Needless to say that ended our relationship on a sour note. _

_**END FLASHBACK **_

But Edward my god, he tasted like honey. He was a whole hive full of honey just for me. I was like a fucking bee, needing a deposit of his nectar. I had no doubt I was gonna swallow every heavenly drop he gave me. His moans were getting louder and louder. I was sucking, licking and squeezing all over his glorious cock. I couldn't get enough of him in my mouth and down my throat. His hands grabbed the sheets and I could hear them ripping. Too fucking bad, I wasn't going to stop until he gave me what I wanted.

My name was coming from his lips over and over again. He was panting harder and harder. Edward's hips were thrusting toward my face in rapid succession. I knew he was so close. I let his dick fill my mouth while I rubbed his balls and hummed. Finally he screamed, "I'm Cumming, **OH MY GOD, BELLLLLAAAA!"** Sucking harder still, he finally gave it to me. Violently it shot to the back of my throat. He tasted so damn good, I just had to have it all. I kept sucking until he was dry. Edward said a final, **"HOLYFUCK!"** I licked my lips then said, "Your lip smacking good."

E~ "Fuck, Bella. That was.."

B~ "I know Edward, I know."

EPOV

I lifted Bella and placed her on my chest. I leaned in and kissed her hard, tasting myself on her tongue. I took hold of her hips, flipping her over onto her back. Starting at her neck I licked my way down to her breasts. Circling her nipples a few times just before taking one in my mouth. Bella let out a sighing moan. I gave the same treatment to her other nipple. I ran my hand down her stomach before I touched her holy grail. She moaned again, this time arching her back off the bed and pushing her ample breasts closer to my face. My lips made their way back to her mouth. I was kissing her wildly while my fingers were working their magic on her pussy.

I was running them up and down her lips, she was dripping wet. My mouth covered hers, swallowing a moan as two of my fingers entered her.

Bella shot almost upright as she slammed herself down on my hand. I plunged in deeper and deeper each time while rubbing her clit slowly with my thumb. I didn't want her to cum yet so I removed my fingers and brought them slowly up reaching for her breast. Before I could grab it Bella took hold of my wrist and brought my fingers to her mouth. She sucked all of her juices off not leaving a single drop. I almost came again while watching her. I had never seen a woman do that before. "You really should taste that for yourself." Bella said in her very sexy moan. I looked into her eyes while having a mental debate with myself. _Should I or shouldn't I. _Eating someone out was just something I didn't do anymore. Could I do this...?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was my Senior year in high school and I had been dating Tanya for about a month. We had been having sex already. Nothing earth shattering but it was okay I guess. One night we had been out on a date. I took her out to a nice dinner then we headed back to her house because her parents were out of town. Once we got to her room she knelt down in front of me and undid my pants, pushing them down to my knees. She then proceeded to give me a blow job, again nothing earth shattering but it was okay I guess. Once she finished I knew she expected the same in return. I had been holding out because it wasn't my favorite thing to do._

_I had done it before so it didn't seem like that big of a deal to me. I would do it and make her scream my name while she came. So I undressed her, stepped out of my pants and laid her down on her bed. I started kissing her neck then breasts moving slowly down her body. She was moaning with pleasure. I spread her legs slowly and caught a whiff of something. I didn't know exactly where it was coming from so I continued on. I scooted myself into position but as soon as I dipped my head down. I was assaulted with the foulest smell ever. My nose burned, my eyes watered and before I could even stop myself I gagged then puked the entire contents of my stomach all over her naked body. She screamed and started cussing me out. "Yeah like it is my fault you didn't douche." __**WHATTHEFUCKEVER!**__ Finally rolling over and off the bed I redressed and hurried out of her house. Needless to say that relationship ended leaving a bad taste in my mouth and an empty stomach._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I laid there not moving but Bella had other plans. She took her own fingers and slid them into her pussy. After moving them in and out a few times she brought them up to my lips but not quite touching. I could smell her scent on her fingers and _**FUCK **_she smelled good. I only debated for a fraction of a second before I just said, "FUCKIT!" I stuck my tongue out and ran it up the length of her fingers. She tasted so fucking great. I instantly had to have more. Moving down her body quickly, I didn't even stop before I just dove in.

I couldn't help myself, I didn't want to either. I was licking all over her welcoming pussy, up and down and side to side. Her whole body was shaking with anticipation. I bit down gently on her clit sending Bella into a fit of moans and screams. She was like a piece of Tidal wave gum. Every time I bit down on her clit a gush of her delectable juices would flow into my waiting mouth. With my fingers I re-entered her waiting hole, pumping with force, deep then curl, deep then curl. All the while licking her nerve bundle with my long tongue, then she screamed, "EDWARD, I'm going to...**YES EDDDWAAARD, FUCKING YESSSSS!"**

Bella squeezed her thighs tightly around my head. I kept licking and sucking until she released my head from in between her legs. She let out a final, **"FUCKYEAH!"** I had to have everything that she would give me. I was on a high and I needed my fix. She was most definitely my kind of drug. I sat up on my knees and gave my fingers a final lick saying, "Finger licking good." I was already hard again and ready for round 2.

E~ "Bella?"

B~ "Hmm. Edward"

E~ "I was thinking.."

B~ "Me too.."

BPOV

I rolled Edward over, he didn't need to tell me what he was thinking I could see his cock standing and waiting for me. I sat on his abs and reached into the headboard for the condoms. I ripped it open then unrolled it down his length.

EPOV

With the condom in place I rolled Bella onto her back again. Hesitantly I positioned myself at her entrance. I kissed her lips gently knowing that she could taste herself just turned me the fuck on. I slowly began pushing into her, filling her with my rather large member.

B~ "Oh...FUCK, EDWARD!"  
E~ "FUCK, BELLA. SO GOOD!"  
B~ "MMMM...Jesus"  
E~ "Christ. UMM.."  
B~ "Holy"  
E~ "Shit"  
B~ "OOOHHHH"  
E~ "AAAHHHH"  
B~ "EDWARD!"  
E~ "BELLA!"  
B~ "Deeper"  
E~ "Yes"  
B~ "Faster"  
E~ "More"  
B~ "Yes more, please"  
E~ "Give it to me Bella!"  
B~ "Edward, I.."  
E~ "Bella, me too.."  
B~ "Just a little more"  
E~ "Please cum with me"  
B~ "Yes Edward I'm there. **HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!"  
**E~ "Fuck Bella that's it. **FUCKINGHELLYES!"**  
B~ "That was.."  
E~ "Fucking amazing."

BPOV

I laid there panting with him still on top of me. My arms were wrapped tightly around his body. Never have I been given not one but two of the most explosive orgasms' in my fucking life. The things he could do to my body with his mouth and cock_**.. UUGHHH! SO FUCKING GOOD! AND SO FUCKING BIG!**_

_I struck gold there my friend. The things he did to me was not only more than something to write home about. Fuck I needed to write a fucking novel about it. I needed to tell the whole world. Wait maybe not, I really should keep it and him to myself. Yeah that is a much better idea I think._

Edward was a fucking SEX GOD! _Not that I'm bragging, I'm just telling it like it is._ He rolled off of me and disposed of the condom then pulled me to him. No words were said. I snuggled into his chest, breathing him in I fell fast asleep.

EPOV

I collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. Her arms holding me securely to her body. _**FUCK AND WHAT A BODY IT WAS!**_ Never in my life have I had two totally mind blowing orgasms like that. The things her mouth did to me and damn her pretty pussy was so tight. _**UNGGG!**_

_The way she made my body feel was more than earth shattering. It felt like the whole fucking world exploded, sending every molecule of me hurling through time and space. I mean, there are simply no words. _

I moved off her luscious body and rid myself of the condom. I took her in my arms. We said nothing. I buried my face in her hair, breathing her in and fell asleep quickly.

Part 2

BPOV

I woke to light shining through my bedroom window, not much though. It was still early, too early to get up. I was still wrapped in Edward's arms breathing in the glorious scent that was Edward. My mind flooded with last night's memories.

_His body so perfect, his cock so damn big. His fingers caressing my skin and entering my very happy very wet Vajayjay. Edward's eyes, hair, lips and taste. __**HOLYSHIT! **__He was out of this world. I could feel my juices running down my thighs when he removed my clothes. His kiss, __**FUCK**__ it was so passionate, like nothing I've ever known. _

The chemistry between us was mind boggling. From the first moment we touched. I thought a force of nature was pushing me to him. I now realize I wasn't being pushed, I was being pulled. Once I stopped holding back and gave myself to him completely, I finally felt whole.

I knew something had been missing in my life. I just didn't know what it was, until now. Edward was what I had been missing. He filled the void in my soul making me complete.

_I wondered if this feeling would last?_

_How long could I feel like this?_

_How long could I keep lying to him?_

_Could I tell him the truth?_

_Could he keep my secret?_

_This could end badly! _

I pushed all those thoughts away thinking, _"let's just see what happens for now." _

With that last thought, I took one more deep breath of Edward and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

EPOV

It was still dark when I awoke. Bella was still clinging to my body. I breathed in her magnificent Bella scent. I couldn't seem to get enough. My mind replayed memories of last night.

_Her body so perfect, her pussy so tight, her hands rubbing all over me and stroking my cock. Her hips, hair, eyes and taste. __**FUCKME!**__ She is phenomenal. As she removed my clothes, I could feel myself get harder. Almost to the point of pain. Her kiss __**DAMN**__ had so much fire, like nothing else I had known._

The electricity that flowed between us just blew my mind. From the fist touch we shared. I thought it was some unseen force that was pushing me towards her. I soon realized I wasn't being pushed as much as being pulled. Once I gave myself to her fully and stopped holding back, I finally felt complete.

Something had been missing in my life. I didn't know what it was, not until last night that is. Bella that is what had been missing. She made me whole, filling my empty existence.

_This feeling, would it last?_

_How long could I feel like this?_

_How long could I keep lying to her?_

_Could I trust her with the truth?_

_Could she keep my secret?_

_This could end badly!_

I moved these thought to the back of my head thinking, _"let's just see where this goes for now."_

Without another thought, I pulled Bella closer and snuggled her neck breathing her into my lungs. I fell again into a restful sleep.


End file.
